Interlude
by MissMadtastic
Summary: Everyone has baggage but maybe not so much like Izzy Swan. Broken as a child, Izzy moved from Forks, WA to New York City to get away from her old life and start over new. She works at a fancy restaurant where many movie stars frequent and that's where she meets Edward Cullen. Hollywood's leading man. She's wild, like fire, and he's...well...he's Edward Cullen. AH. OOC. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too. I don't own or have anything to do with The Adour Alain Ducasse at the St Regis New York restaurant and I'm not trying to do anything, so please don't sue me :)  
**

**A/N: This is a new Bella/Edward story I'm starting! Again, the chapters will be short but I will try and upload regularly. R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Turnerjoy- E.M.C  
**

**_Talking...you're still talking but I'm not here.  
_**

**_If this is what you got then I think we've had enough the whole thing is so antiquated, we're different people now, we need to carry on under a different understanding and with different motives.  
_**

**_Ohhh, everything must change, ahhhh, ohhh, everything must change.  
_**

* * *

The sounds of people chatting and plates clanking together were burned inside my brain.

Sometimes I would hear them in my sleep, those were nightmares that I couldn't get rid of.

"Izzy," Jess Stanley called my name.

She was this innocent looking blonde, blue-eyed all American girl from Florida which would explain her perfectly tanned skin. _Bitch_. Whereas she was blonde and sweet and innocent, I was a brunette with hazel eyes and skin that didn't tan ever. She was twenty-five without a care in the world. Her daddy was this fancy lawyer here in New York City which was why she moved here, of course, to be closer to him...and his money.

I wished my daddy was a big shot lawyer. No, my dad was the chief of police in Forks, Washington- the smallest fucking town never known. There was all of three thousand people and everyone knew everyone, it was sickening. So I moved to New York when I turned eighteen. My mother...well, let's just say she wasn't really a mother at all. I went to live with my dad, Charlie, when I was thirteen but not before my mother's ex boyfriend, James, molested me for seven years. When she found out she kicked him to the curb but five days later, he convinced her that _I_ had come on to him. So I called Charlie; told him everything and packed all my shit and moved in with him.

Life kind of started to get better after that but then, I started high school and shit hit the fan. I got into drugs and started hanging out with stoner criminal types. I was hanging around this older, senior named Mike Newton who used to force me to give him blow jobs and if I didn't he would beat the shit out of me, so I started drinking because it helped. It made everything numb and when he beat me, I just didn't care. When I was arrested for public drunkenness, that was it. Charlie threatened to send me to an all girl boarding school in God knows where. I promised I'd get help and clean myself up.

I kind of did, I went to AA meetings at fucking sixteen years old and did my court ordered community service but I wasn't fixed. I wasn't _Bella_ anymore. I was Izzy Swan, the girl with blue streaks in her hair and the piercings and tattoos. I was the shell of a girl who wasn't there anymore; hadn't been for a long time.

Now, at nineteen, I was still dealing with my fucked up emotions but shit was better. I had a steady job and decent income. A crappy apartment and a puppy named Jake who was my baby. New York living wasn't bad, in fact, I loved it but I did miss Forks at times. The green trees, the rain and the quietness. I wouldn't give up New York for anything though. It was home now. Mine.

"Izzy," Jess said again, "Table five is seated and ready," She informed me.

I nodded; grabbed my pad and pen.

Table five was a regular. He came often and always with the same people, two women and two other men. They were all gorgeous and I recognized all of them. Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock- all major movie stars.

Edward Cullen was probably the most wanted and famous man alive at the moment. Chiseled jaw, full lips and a straight nose. He was all tall and fit with dark disarrayed hair and amazing blue eyes that changed colors depending on his mood. He was a leading man and liked to play the brooding roles.

Emmett McCarty was tall and all muscles; contrary to his hugeness, he usually played the cuddly big brother or the sweet boyfriend. He was actually really sweet in person and tipped really nicely.

Jasper Whitlock was the opposite of his friends. He was the southern guy next door. He had the baby face and good looks with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was a gentleman and tipped generously as well. He was shorter of the two and much leaner. He was almost always cast as the funny or surfer guy.

The two women- Alice Whitlock, brother to Edward and married to Jasper. Rosalie McCarty, married to Emmett.

Alice was this short pixie type thing with dark shoulder-length hair and blue eyes just like her brother. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Well of course they liked similar, they were twins. She was bubbly, sweet and funny. She was married to Jasper and they were apparently expecting their first child together, which was sweet. She was also they only one I had ever seen put Edward in his place.

Rosalie was a supermodel; she did runway and fancy magazines. She had amazing strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. She was tanned to perfection and had skin to be jealous of. She and Emmett had been married a little over a year now. They were perfect together. She was actually very nice, which was surprising because with the way she looked, she kind of seemed like she would be a huge bitch but she wasn't, so that was nice.

They ordered the same thing every time they came here which was every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday night. Eight o'clock on the dot each night. I had their orders memorized.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, Mr. McCarty, Mr. Whitlock; Mrs. Whitlock, Mrs. McCarty," I greeted them all, "Would you like your usual?" I asked.

"Izzy!" Alice cried, "Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in forever!" She demanded.

I bobbed my head, "I work a second job; it keeps me busy, busy, busy!" I answered politely.

"Alice," Edward growled, "Stop pestering the poor girl, what she does is none of your business."

I shifted my weight to my left leg uncomfortably; awkwardly, "It's perfectly okay, Mr. Cullen," I cleared my throat, "It's expensive to live here in the city, so I work two jobs," I told Alice, who scowled at Edward before smiling at me.

"Are you from here?" She wanted to know.

I shook my head, my ponytail going with it, "No, I'm from Washington State actually," I replied.

"You've been our waitress for how long and why didn't I know that?" She huffed, eyebrows raised.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "My home life wouldn't make a great conversation for dinner, so it never came up, but I will be right back with your drinks, dry scotch for Mr. Cullen, white wine for Mrs. McCarty, unsweetened iced tea for Mrs. Whitlock, a beer for Mr. McCarty and a jack and coke for Mr. Whitlock," I listed out.

Alice grinned and nodded, "It's amazing that you remember everything we get each time because you must have to wait on a lot of people," She babbled.

I smiled again at her, "It's really not that hard, I'm allowed to write people's orders down but you guys are here more often that I can remember what you get," I told her.

She continued to stare at me, her eyes wide.

"Miss Swan," Edward cleared his throat at me and I turned my attention to him; my heart skipping a beat, "May I get a water with my scotch, please?" He asked me.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, and please, call me Izzy, we're practically friends now, we know each other so well," I teased.

He smiled, his perfect lips turning up, "As you wish, Izzy."

I left then to go get their drinks and wait on another table.

The Adour Alain Ducasse at the St Regis New York was probably the most expensive restaurant in New York City so we got the more wealthy type; mostly movie stars and business men but the pay was good and the tips were great, so I wasn't complaining. Let's just say, I would never eat there because I was...yeah, poor.

I returned with a tray with their drinks on it. I had no idea how I could carry the trays without tripping and falling but somehow I managed, not that I claimed to be graceful or anything because I wasn't.

I always put Edward's drink down first, "A dry scotch and water," I said, "white wine for the beautiful lady, unsweetened iced tea for the sweetheart, a beer for Mr. McCarty and last but not least, a jack and coke for Mr. Whitlock," I sat the last drink down with a grin, "The usual for everyone or something different?" I asked.

"You know what, Izzy? I think I want you to pick out my meal tonight! Surprise me!" Alice squealed with a smile.

I nodded, "Okay, I know exactly what to get you, and for the rest of you?" I asked looking the roundabout.

Edward looked up at me, his blue eyes incredible, "I think I'm going to try something new too...I think I want to try the," He drew out the word, "CÔTES D'AGNEAU DE FERME ET PETITS FARCIS," His french was perfect.

I melted. "Great choice, Mr. Cullen," I beamed at him, all girly and pathetic.

"Call me Edward, Izzy," He returned, his eyes holding mine.

"Of course, _Edward_," I purred and then mentally kicked myself because I knew everyone could hear how stupid I sounded. Crushing on a movie star. Typical Izzy.

I shook my head. I mean, come on. I knew how he saw me. I was nothing compared to his _fame_. I knew how I looked in my black pants, black tie, white collared shirt and black sneakers. I looked like a helper. Someone beneath him.

He ran his eyes over me and grinned, to himself, to me, "You're beautiful," He whispered, leaning toward me and away from his friends.

My eyes threatened to pop, pop, _pop_ out of my head as I stared at him with my mouth hanging open and I said the dumbest thing that came to mind, "Thank you." I sounded flattered. _I was_.

His hand brushed my leg, "Thank _you_, Izzy," He said quietly.

I nodded stupidity unable to form a sentence, "And you, Mr. McCarty? What would you like? Your usual?" I asked, changing gears and going back to helping the others.

I watched Edward from the corner of my eye while I took the others orders. They wanted their usual's. I went back to place their orders with our cooks and went over to talk to Jess.

"Should I?" Was all I asked her.

She nodded, her eyes bright, "You should."

"You think it'll just be sex? I mean, why would he want a girl like me?" I wondered.

She frowned, "What do you mean a girl like you? You're beautiful and gorgeous and smart and amazing and funny and sarcastic and cool and awesome and just... _Izzy_," She told me.

I smiled a little, "If it _is _just sex, do you think I should still do it?" I asked.

She nodded, "You'll still get something out of it," She replied.

I nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'm going to do it."

After I brought them their meals and they ate, I went to pick up the bill. They had already left, a generous tip in the little black folder. I opened it, seeing the large one hundred dollar bills tucked neatly away but when I pulled out the bills, a white business-like card caught my eye.

My breath caught in my chest as I examined, in neat, beautiful script:

**Call me.**

**212-555-4962**

**E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too. I don't own or have anything to do with The landings at port imperials, so please don't sue me :)  
**

**A/N: Just a little something something for y'all. Edward and Bella's (Izzy) relationship always start off strong and intense in my stories so I know it seems like holy shit, what a slut but no, would you be able say no to Edward Cullen? Yeah, me neither :) R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Stairway to heaven- Led Zeppelin  
**

_**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.  
**_

* * *

I didn't call.

Not right away at least.

It was Sunday night, eight o'clock on the dot. I was nervous because I knew he would be there; probably demanding why I hadn't called him yet. He was Edward Cullen and no one ever said no to him most likely. Whatever. I wasn't the girl to mess with. I would rip his head off and shove it up his gorgeous ass. No I wouldn't, I would give him whatever he wanted.

"Hey, Izzy! What's going on?" My boss, Alec Volterra, asked with a smile.

He was in his thirties but had a baby face which made him look younger. He was more on the shorter side but very skinny. His black hair was combed neatly and his dark eyes had a friendliness to them. He was a really good boss.

I shook my head, "You know, same shit different day," I told him.

He nodded, "I hear that, work going okay? Customers keep praising you and telling me wonderful things about you, which is what I like to hear," He told me.

I smiled a little at that, "Oh yeah? I dunno why, I just serve them their food," I tried to play it off.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, yeah, you know you're amazing, just own it already," He replied.

That made me giggle quietly, "Well, thanks Alec, I appreciate that, you know you're the one that really helped me, taking a small town girl and fixing her up in this huge, city that never sleeps," I retorted.

Just then, Jess appeared, "Izzy," She sang, "Table five is seated and ready."

I took a deep breath in, which Alec of course noticed.

"Everything okay with table five, Izzy?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, everything's fine, their regulars," I shrugged easily. I was good at that. Lying.

He raised his thick eyebrows at me, "Okay," He said but his tone told me he didn't believe me.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as I walked over to their table. Table five. Edward eyed me as I walked up. I bit my lip, averting my eyes to the others.

"Hey, everyone, the usual?" I asked in my peppy work voice.

Alice smiled at me, "I loved what I had last time! What was it again?" She wondered; tilting her head just like her brother often did.

It gave me chills.

"Umm. SOLE A LA GRENOBLOISE. Which is seared dover sole filet Grenobloise with baby spinach, basically it's sole filet served with a sauce of browned butter, capers, parsley and pieces of lemon; I think you and the baby really enjoy the lemon on the fish," I told her.

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, little nugget and I do enjoy the fish with lemon, which is very weird because before I was pregnant I never really liked lemons and now, I crave them all the time," She said rubbing her bump lovingly.

I smiled back at her, "I'm glad, that's my favorite dish also, the fish is really good," I said casually keeping an eye on Edward.

Did this mean I was a fucking stalker now? God, I needed help but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He seemed unable to take his eyes from me because every time our eyes would meet, I would blush.

His hand brushed my thigh, "How far does that blush go, Izzy?" He purred.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I don't know," I whispered.

"Can I find out?" He asked, his blues eyes running down the length of my body; making me want to squirm.

"Where?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Come to my house," He whispered, his pinky touching mine.

I swallowed thickly and shook my head, "I can't."

"Why? Don't you want me?" His gaze was intense.

I thought perhaps I was dreaming and my alarm clock would wake me up any second but the more he kept touching me, the more I realized this was really happening. Edward Cullen was asking me to go to bed with him in HIS house. I couldn't though. I couldn't let him think I was a sleazy girl that would just hop into bed with anyone because I wasn't like that. I was good now. Sorta.

"Of course, Edward, but I'm not a slut," I whispered back; holding his gaze.

He frowned, his face was still beautiful though, "I don't think that and we don't have to have _sex_, Izzy, we can...just be together, you don't feel what I'm feeling right now?" He wondered.

I nodded; my head felt weird, like it was too heavy for my body or something. I don't know. I was shaking as I reached my hand up and touched his. I knew his friends and sister were watching everything that was happening between but I didn't care. All I cared about was touching him; _feeling him_.

"Come home with me, Izzy," He said again, "Have you eaten?" He asked.

I shook my head, still unable to speak.

His gorgeous lips formed a smile, "I'll make you something and you can tell me if it holds up to-" He held his hands up referring to the restaurant.

I finally found my voice, "I'm off at ten."

.

.

.

Edward was coming to pick me up.

The landings at port imperials, my apartment, which was pretty damn nice to me would be crappy to Edward. Jesus. He would probably come in and sneer in disgust.

_Beneath him. Beneath him. Beneath him. Beneath him._

Jake, my St. Bernard/ German Shepard mix, was my baby with his icy blue eyes and beautiful coat. He was my good boy and my guard dog. He was my protector. He was my family.

It was nice though for $2,200 a month, as it should be for that amount of money but it was New York City. My living room was big; the dining room was right next to it and my bedroom was just off to the right was a comfortable size. I really loved my walk-in closet. The kitchen and laundry room were side by side and the bathroom which was a little smaller was across the hall. My favorite thing about the apartment was the balcony that over looked the Hudson river. _Beautiful_. I would often take my pumpkin flavored tea and sit out there watching the sunset on the Hudson river. It was the most peaceful thing I could do.

I was a nervous wreck as I undressed out of my work uniform, hanging it up in my closet and walking around in just my underwear and bra. I caught glimpse of myself in my body mirror and stopped to stare. My visible skin was pale but covered with tattoos. Going up my right side from the top of my rib to my hip was the phrase, "_Only the good die young."_ I had a medium-sized bluebird on my left hip because they were supposed to bring happiness. On my left shoulder I had a sun flower because it was a happy flower; I needed happy things in my life. The word "_Fighter_" in beautiful cursive went across the inside of my right thigh. A songbird sat on my left rib cage. I had the Celtic tree of life tattooed on my left foot. Covering most of my right shoulder was an open gold birdcage with a blackbird flying out of it- free. Last but not least, I had a gorgeous, weeping willow going down the back of my right thigh, underneath my ass cheek.

My tattoos were apart of me and represented bits and pieces of my life. They told of my struggles and how I survived. I was a survivor. I was mother fucking Isabella Marie Swan. My dad named me Isabella because he told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and I deserved a beautiful name. Cheesy, I know, but that was my dad. Marie was from my Grandma, dad's side. I was my father. I had more of him in me then Renee, my mother. My brown hair; my hazel eyes and even pale skin was from him. I was the closest to him. He was my daddy, though I would never admit it to him because I was still...protecting myself from all men and maybe that was why I was scared of Edward.

I exhaled, telling myself to breathe and started to get think about what I was going to wear. In the end, I decided on being myself. I wound up in very short black shorts and a deep blue halter top. I pulled on my jeaned jacket in case it was kind of chilly out. I wanted Edward to see me, the real me. I slipped on my white wedges that made my legs look amazing and gave me height that I needed.

"You can do this," I told myself in the mirror. "You're beautiful, strong and won't let him do anything _you _don't want."

My doorbell rang and the sound echoed through each room.

I took a deep breath in and wiped underneath my eyes; applied more lipstick and went to answer the door. I pulled open the door but not before having trouble with the locks. Of course.

His eyes were smiling as well as his lips, "Izzy."

I melted, my heart racing inside my aching chest, "Hi," I finally squeaked out.

His eyes ran over me slowly, savoring, "You look...God, incredible; beautiful," He told me.

I bit my lip, and his eyes zeroed in on the movement, "Yeah? Thanks, you look great too," was my amazing reply.

_Fuck I'm such a loser. Ugh._

He smirked and opened his mouth to speak when Jake decided to make himself present.

Jake barged past me and toward Edward barring his teeth; growling. I yanked on his collar.

"Jake, baby, no," I commanded and he stopped immediately, knowing mommy's voice. He looked at me quizzically, "Edward's a friend, see?" I touched Edward's arm to show that I wasn't in danger, "Mommy's friend," I told him in my baby voice; totally embarrassed that Edward was witnessing this.

Jake eyed Edward before going closer to him and sniffing his hand. Finally after a long second, Jake started licking Edward's hand and I saw him visibly relax.

I couldn't help it, I had to tease him, "Aw, is Edward afraid of a little doggie?"

He shot me a glare but couldn't keep it because as soon as our eyes met, he broke out into a smile.

"You're beautiful," He told me.

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah, so you've told me, you've convinced my dog that you're okay, so I guess that means I have to give you a chance," I said playfully.

He smiled down at Jake, "Thanks, boy," He said and stroked Jake's head.

"Jake, back in the house, baby, mommy will be back later," I told him and heard Edward mutter, "Maybe." I shot him a glare but couldn't hold it.

Damn it.

Jake gave me a look I knew well.

I sighed, "In," I commanded, pointing my finger. He whimpered but went back in like a good boy. "Good boy! Behave! I love you!" I made sure I told him I loved him because, yeah, I was freaking weird.

Edward didn't say anything, he just smirked. He offered me his hand which I hesitantly took.

"Come on, I've promised to make you an amazing dinner and that's what I plan to do," He told me.

All I did was nod as we walked down my long, brightly lit hallway and toward the gold elevators. In the elevator, I stayed on one side and he on the other. We stared at each other, not saying anything.

He finally spoke, his eyes on my legs, "Let me see."

I knew what he wanted and tugged my shorts a little higher and turned so he could see my tattoo.

He sucked in air and said, "Beautiful." His favorite word.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"How many?" He wondered.

"Eight," I answered.

"Jesus, will I get to see them all?" He wanted to know.

Again, I chewed on my lip, "We'll see."

He growled, deep in his chest, "Tease."

"That's why you like me," I retorted.

He smiled slowly, "Maybe," He teased me.

"Liar," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"You're adorable," He continued to stare at me.

I shook my head, "You don't know me, Edward," I argued.

"I know enough that I want to get to know you more," He said and his sentence made me giggle. He cocked his head, "See? That sound? It's fucking amazing."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, "You sure you want to do this, Edward? My life...hasn't been a walk in the park," I murmured.

"Nobody's ever is," He returned, his gaze intense.

"Yours?" I questioned, eyebrows raised.

He shook his head, "Even 'movie stars' can have shitty lives," He told me.

I continued to stare at him, he was breathtaking, "We don't have to talk about this," I whispered.

He shook his head again, "No, I want to know everything about you, tell me about your childhood," He said and took my hand again when the elevator doors opened.

I shifted my jaw, "Is this really first date talk?" I asked.

"Was your childhood that horrible?" He asked, his eyes on mine as we walked toward a black Audi a6.

It was a very sexy car.

"It was, something you don't want to know about, ever," I replied as he opened the door for me.

His fingers brushed against mine as I lowered myself into his car, "You're wrong, Izzy, I want to know everything, I want everything," He said and shut my door before walking around the front of his car and getting in.

I couldn't get my heart to calm. I pressed my hand to my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked me; his anxious eyes on my chest.

"Nothing, you just have my heart racing," I said honestly.

His anxiousness ebbed away and he smirked cockily, "I like that I do that to you," He told me.

"Oh yeah? Well, what kind of an affect do I have on you?" I demanded.

"That kind that happens when a beautiful, gorgeous girl is near me, the kind that makes it uncomfortable for me," He said.

I smirked, feeling cocky now, "Hmmm. That's good, at least I still got the magic touch," I said playfully.

"Still? I don't think you ever stopped," He chuckled and laid his hand on my thigh.

"You just met me," I told him and moved his hand up, closer to a spot that hadn't been touched in years.

He clenched his jaw, "I feel like I've known you all my life." His fingers started to dance on my inner thigh, where I was hot.

"Edward," I breathed, grabbing his wrist.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide and cautious.

I debated on what to do. Let him continue touching me or make him stop? I decided to go with my heart instead of my brain.

"Touch me," I moaned and opened my legs wider for him.

He swallowed audibly and licked his lips as his nimble fingers unbuttoned my shorts and slipped inside. His fingers crept beneath my panties and he was met by wet flesh.

"_Jesus_," He hissed as he looked back and forth from the road to me.

I kept my hand wrapped around his waist as I lifted my hips. His finger slipped inside and I heard him inhale sharply.

"God, Izzy, you're so...tight, fuck, how long?" He asked before adding another finger; stretching me.

I whimpered, not wanting to tell him, "No, Edward, don't," I whispered.

"Tell me," He growled, moving his amazing fingers faster, "Fucking tell me."

"Years, three years!" I almost shouted.

"Shit...how many?" He demanded; pressing his thumb roughly against my clit.

Holy fuck!

I shook my head, "One, Edward, only one." My hips arched up and I started to let out little shouts.

"Fuck, Izzy, that's...that's amazing," He started twisting his fingers, searching for that spot inside of me, "Give it to me, baby, give me what's mine," He urged, his voice like...the sweetest, most delicious chocolate you could ever imagine.

He was doing all this while driving, which was amazing.

"Uhh! Uhhhhh! Oh God, oh fuck, Edward, please, I don't...I don't know what's..." I thought I was dying. The feeling that was going through my body was intense and nothing I had ever felt before.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay, you're having an orgasm, it's beautiful, _you're _beautiful," He murmured to me, talking me through it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, still riding his hand.

"It's...it feels...I can't..." I couldn't form sentences.

"Tell me, tell me how it feels," He impelled me.

I wondered how his hand or fingers weren't tired but I couldn't stop; my body wouldn't let me. I had to finish.

"I feel like I'm dying, it feels so good," I knew that didn't make any sense.

"Yeah? Fuck, tell me," His fingers went deeper, if that was possible.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Your fingers...your fingers feel so good, I can't even, I can feel them inside my _stomach_," I moaned like a straight up slut but fuck if I could care at the moment I was flying.

Then it happened. My toes curled, light burst behind my eyelids and a long whine escaped me.

"Fucking sexy," His voice sounded far away.

I struggled to open my eyes but when I did, I was met by the most amazing pair of sea green eyes. His eyes had changed; I did that.

I panted, trying to catch my breath, "Wow, Edward, that was..." I shook my head, "incredible."

"Was it good?" He wanted to know.

I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed, "The most amazing thing I ever felt," I whispered.

The car smelled heavily of sex and the air was hot around us.

He smirked, "I can make that happen every day for the rest of our lives if you want," He offered.

I gaped at him, "You wanna be with me forever, Edward? Without knowing anything about me?" I asked.

"I told you, Izzy, I will know you, we'll learn about each other," He laced his still sticky fingers between mine.

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked cautiously, my guard back up.

He held my gaze for what seemed like forever, his eyes a dark blue now, and said, "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Doing dirt- Maroon 5  
**

**I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts  
**

**Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night  
**

**You're shining like a neon light  
**

**I light you up when I get inside  
**

**So won't you touch me? 'Cause everybody's watching us now  
**

**We're putting on a show for the crowd  
**

**So turn it up, baby, make it loud.  
**

* * *

Edward's penthouse was insane.

The Azure luxury penthouses was without a doubt the nicest building I'd ever seen. I was only in the lobby so far but I was amazed. Edward kept watching me as I moved my eyes from one thing to the next, my mouth hanging open. The floors were made of Italian marble and walls were wooden panels; there were trees painted on the white walls.

There was a large dark man dressed in a suit standing behind the marble counter. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen," The man greeted.

"Hello, Alfonzo, how are you?" Edward returned.

"Very well, sir, and yourself?" Alfonzo replied. He had a slight accent.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, "I'm great, thanks," He murmured.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Isabella Swan but, please, call me Izzy," I told him.

"Alfonzo Johnson, miss, but just call me Alfonzo or Fonzo if you please," He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Which do you like?" I wondered.

He looked at Edward quickly before looking a me, "Fonzo," He muttered almost shyly.

I nodded, "Okay then, Fonzo, it was nice to meet you, Edward has to make me an out-of-this-world dinner, so if I come back down here and tell you it was awful, you better charge him a fee or something," I teased.

He continued to grin at me, "Okay," He agreed.

Edward laced his fingers through mine, "Let's go, babe, I've got dinner to make," He said playfully.

Whoa. I liked playful Edward but I also liked intense Edward. It was an even divide. Maybe I could have both.

I rolled my eyes at Fonzo before calling out bye as Edward pulled me toward the elevator with him. When the elevators opened, Edward practically shoved me inside and attacked me. Not that I minded though. Kissing and heavy petting with Edward Cullen was pretty fantastic. He fisted my hair and kept my face locked to his as he shoved his tongue down my throat. His hand moved to squeeze my tit but instead of doing that, he left it against my heart, it's hectic beating under his palm.

"Don't break it," I whispered.

His eyes held mine, deep blue and intense, "Never," He vowed before, "Let me in."

I licked my suddenly dry lips, "I'm afraid," I admitted.

The elevator was still moving up. Higher and higher we went.

He shook his head, "Don't be, I'm giving you my heart too," He assured me.

I chewed on my lip; watching his face before he pulled my lip from it's torturous grip. He took my hand and pressed it to his chest where his heart was pounding as well.

"Take it, keep it, _love _it, it's yours," He told me.

My body shook as I kept my hand pressed against his beating heart, "Please, Edward," was all I said.

His beautiful, gorgeous, amazing sky blue eyes kept me locked in their gaze as I fought to keep breathing.

"Stay with me," He murmured.

I nodded, my lips skimming his cheek; tasting his skin. "Only if you want me."

"Always, Izzy, always," He whispered back.

"I'm giving you this, keep it close to you and protect it, please," I told him.

He nodded seriously, "Trust me, Izzy," His warm, delicious breath ghosted across my lips.

"Yes," I mumbled as his lips pressed against mine; stealing the breath right out of me.

His left hand trailed down my side before sliding between my hot thighs where I was wet and sticky and needy for him. He let out a groan before his fingers started their deviously brilliant journey. I pressed my forehead to his shoulder and told him I couldn't take anymore.

"You can, you can take everything I give because it's yours and you're mine," He told me as his fingers plunged in and out; making me clench my teeth.

"Please, please, please," I begged, my body deceiving me and climbing that cliff again. "No!" I cried, "No more, please, I can't."

The heel of his hand pressed against my clit and I started to spasm; letting out little _Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh's. _I didn't think my body could take anymore but Edward dragged it out of me claiming it as his and coaxing me through it again. He told me how beautiful I was and how amazing I was when I came. My chest rose rapidly, up and down; the air rushing out of me. My eyes were heavy as I physically had to force myself to open them. When I did, I lost the ability to speak. Edward was staring at me in a way that made me think he'd eat me alive.

"Fucking touch me, Izzy," He growled.

I licked my lips and held my breath as I reached for his dress pants. I had them unzipped and unbuttoned before he could say anything else. And then my hands were down his boxers/briefs and I was touching his dick. Hard and thick and slick. I wanted to taste it. Needed to. So I did. I dropped to my knees, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"You don't ha-" He started to protest, even though I knew he wanted me to do it.

I cut him off and said, "Fuck my mouth, Edward."

He groaned, louder this time, and it was so fucking hot. He gripped himself in his hands and stroked for a second before he told me to open my mouth. I complied and watched as he rubbed his dick slowly across my lips, leaving them wet with pre-cum.

"Stop fucking teasing me and let me taste," I snarled at him, in a dangerous place.

His incredible eyes grew dark as he slid himself inside my mouth. I moaned around the head; making him growl at me like a fucking animal. I loved it.

"Don't fucking do that," He commanded, his fingers tangling in my hair.

I glared at him, keeping my eyes locked with his, before nicking him with my teeth.

"_Fuck! _Izzy, I swear to fucking God, stop that shit now unless you want me to cum right this fucking second," He warned, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down before using my tongue slowly.

"Jesus! Fuck! Shit!" He cursed as he struggled to keep his eyes open and on me.

I decided to put him out of his misery. I moved my hands to twist the base where I couldn't fit in my mouth because let's face it, Edward was hung. Dude was blessed. It was like a fucking huge...cucumber! His hips started jerking; forcing him deeper into my mouth. I thought I would start gagging but I was pleasantly surprised to find out I didn't have a gag reflex. I relaxed my throat and let him go farther; my eyes watering.

"Fuck, baby, how deep can you go?" He grunted, his teeth clenched and the green vein in his neck popping out.

I hummed, twisting my hands, and he was gone. Cumming down my throat in hot, thick spurts which I swallowed down easily. When he finished, I released him from my mouth and stared at his dick for a second.

"Jesus, this thing is monstrous, we're lucky I didn't choke on it," I said aloud, mostly to myself.

Edward laughed, "I think that's the whole point," He said and when I looked at him weird, he clarified, "Choking on it."

"Ah," I said, nodding, "Right, choking on a dick is a good thing."

Edward suddenly looked up at the corner. I followed his eyes and saw the security camera that was in the elevator. I lowered my eyes back to him to see him smirking.

"Looks like we've been caught on tape," He told me.

My lips twitched but I kept my composure, "Do you think they'll give us a copy?" I asked him.

His expression shifted quickly back to lust, "Fuck, Izzy, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He demanded.

"You know, when you cum you bit your lip and the vein in your neck pops out," I let him know.

He continued to stare at me, "And when you cum, you squeeze your eyes shut and your body starts to shake and you say my name like it's the last thing you'll ever say before you die," He retorted, "It's fucking incredible."

"Are you going to fuck me when get inside?" I wondered.

His eyes stayed leveled with mine, "Do you want me to?" He returned.

I gnawed on the inside of my bottom lip, "I thought we were taking this slow, we've pretty much done everything, we might as well fuck," I shrugged.

He frowned, "That's not what I asked, Izzy, have I crossed a line? I thought you were okay with everything we've been doing, I know you think we're moving at a fast pace but...I've waited for you for so long, I don't think I can wait any longer but if you want me to, I will," He swore.

I ran my tongue over my teeth before shaking my head, "I don't want to stop, Edward, what we have, it scares me, but I want, no, I need it, I need it so bad," I told him.

He pulled me against his broad chest, "I won't let go," He promised.

"Neither will I," I breathed.

The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors opened. Three men stepped on, greeting us. Edward clutched me tighter to him, not wanting anyone else to look at me or be near me.

"Nice tats," The blonde guy told me.

I nodded, "Thanks," I mumbled shyly, hiding my face in Edward's shoulder.

Being in an elevator with so many guys was making me nervous. My heart thudded in my ears and I held onto Edward's arm.

"Baby, it's okay, no one's going to do anything to you," Edward reassured me.

He took off his jacket and wrapped me in it, hiding me from the others. He stood in front of me; blocking me. I felt safe.

"What's up, man? How's your new project going?" One of them asked Edward. I couldn't see which.

"Good, we're still in pre-production but we're supposed to start filming in a couple weeks," He answered.

"Cool, man, I heard it's supposed to be good," The other guy commented.

" I hope it is, I'm sure it will be though, Wolf Donaldson is a great director," Edward replied.

"Yeah he is, Life of Lilies is an amazing movie," He said.

I nodded in agreement against Edward's back and felt him chuckle.

"So...that your new girl?" One of them asked. It wasn't the one that had just been talking, this ones voice was deeper. It was probably the blonde one.

I felt Edward stiffen, "Yeah," He replied simply.

"She's something to look at," The guy said.

Edward grunted, "Do you live in this building?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, well, Tyler here does but that's because his daddy's a millionaire," The same guy taunted.

"Shut up," Someone else grumbled. I guessed 'Tyler'.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and Edward said, "Well, this is us, see you guys," as he walked behind me; still blocking me.

"Later," came the responses.

We walked down a long, wide white hallway; hand in hand.

Did I love Edward already? Maybe. I didn't know. I just knew he made my heart skip beats when he looked at me and when his skin was on mine, I thought I would die I was so thrilled.

He brushed his thumb across mine; making me shiver.

"I'm not on birth control," I told him randomly as we approached his penthouse.

His step faulted and he paused, "Okay," He said slowly.

"I'm just letting you know because if we have...sex, you'll have to use a condom," I said pressed against the wall.

"What makes you so sure we'll have sex?" He retorted.

I tilted my head, staring at him, "How many girls have you fucked?" I asked him bluntly.

He returned my stare evenly, "More than one, that's for sure," He said.

"More than fifty?" I questioned.

He frowned, "You know someone who's fucked more than fifty girls?" He asked in return.

I shrugged my shoulders, "People these days have no morals, they just fuck everyone and anyone," I explained.

"Four, I've been with four girls," He finally said.

"That's not so bad, four and you're...what? Twenty-four? When did you first have sex?" I pried.

"I was sixteen," He told me.

"Like I was," I said, nodding.

"It was with Kassie Levy, we were in her bedroom and it was awkward for both of us, she wasn't a virgin but she knew I was, she wanted to make it 'good' but seriously, when you're a teenage boy and you're getting to put your dick into something warm and tight, it won't last very long," He said as he unlocked his door.

"Will you cum right away when you put your dick in me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"You haven't had sex in three years, you'll be very tight, it's a possibility but I'll try to hold off for you," He winked teasingly at me.

I smiled as I headed into his home. I was nervous for whatever reason.

"Do you like anything special, you know, during sex?" He asked as he started flipping on lights.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, it has been three years," I said giving him a look.

He chuckled, "Well, we'll learn together, maybe you'll surprise yourself and like something really naughty," He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I already do," I winked at him just like he had earlier.

"You're killing me," He groaned, heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so you keep telling me, now, you start dinner while I go snoop," I told him waving a hand.

His eyes watched me as I moved around his huge living room where a Marlow plum long sofa with a built in chaise. It was gorgeous. There were a couple of recliner chairs around an expensive looking glass coffee table. The floors were wooden with simple print rugs. On the walls were pictures of family I assumed. I stopped in front of them to look. I recognized Edward in most of them but in his baby pictures, there was another kid, a little older and who looked a lot like him. Had to be related.

"Masen," Edward said, suddenly behind me.

I turned to face him, needing to see his face, "Masen," I repeated.

"My older brother," He said and I noticed that he chewed on his lip. A touchy subject.

I touched his arm, needing to comfort him somehow, "Is he..." I trailed off.

He nodded, "He is," He confirmed.

I frowned, sad, "When?" I asked.

"It's been a long time, jeez, it's been...he shot himself on his twenty-third birthday and I was eighteen, I...I...he wasn't happy anymore with life or whatever, he just, he couldn't handle it anymore, my dad was forcing him into something he didn't want, Masen...he wanted to be teacher, an English teacher, and he would have been brilliant but my dad...he wanted his sons to be special, to be famous because he is and if you're a Cullen, you're meant to be in the movie business one way or another, even if you don't want it, for Masen, it was too much and he did the only thing he thought he could do...he killed himself," He said getting a far away look on his face.

My heart broke, "You don't feel like that, do you?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He looked back down at me and his eyes softened, "No, Izzy, I don't feel that way."

"I wasn't always broken, you know, before, before my mothers boyfriend started molesting me when I was six, I was happy; normal, after, I just...I lost myself somewhere, she didn't believe me when I told her, I started having problems, I would wet the bed because I thought it would keep him away but it never did, when I was twelve, I told my dad, Charlie, and went to live with him, things seemed to get better for awhile, in middle school I was happy with a couple friends and doing well in school but when I started high school, something snapped inside of me, I got out of control, I wasn't Bella anymore, I made everyone call me Izzy and I started hanging out with these really shitty people, I...I got into drugs, like, the bad kind, and I just couldn't stop, they made me feel better, better about myself, about my life, about everything, so I thought I needed them,

I was a sophomore in high school when I met this senior named Mike, at first I thought he was so cool and amazing and I was thrilled he was even talking to me, I mean, I was just this poser, but he took in interest in me, the sexual stuff didn't happen for awhile but when it did, I didn't like it, after he forced me to have sex with him one night when we were both high on coke, I decided I didn't want to do it anymore, it was awful, I had to go to the hospital and lie to the doctors about what happened, instead of sex, he would force me to blow him and if I refused, he'd beat the shit out of me, like, two black eyes and a bloody nose; that's when I started to drink, heavily, it got me away from everything and helped me take the beatings without crying and soon I just didn't care, soon, I started to _like _being hit, which is fucked, I know, but something in my head told me that it wasn't so bad and that it made me feel...better," I stopped to take a breath.

Edward was staring at my face with dark eyes, not saying anything; just listening.

"One particularly bad night, I was arrested for public drunkenness and Charlie, my dad, threatened to send me to an all girls boarding school in the middle of nowhere, away from everything and everybody, so I promised I'd get better and I did, I went to my AA meetings and mandatory community service, all of this at sixteen years old," I shook my head, "Edward, I'm still that girl, when I'm around alcohol now, I get...I get flashbacks of how I was and it makes me physically sick, like I want to vomit; on my bad days, I'll look in the mirror and just fucking hate what I see," I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close, "Looks like we're both pretty fucked up," He whispered.

I laughed watery, "Does that mean you still want me?" I mumbled.

He pulled back, his eyes my favorite sea green, smiled, and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

I was sold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Nude- Radiohead  
**

**Don't get any big ideas  
They're not gonna happen**

**You paint yourself white**  
**And fill up with noise**  
**But there'll be something missing**

**Now that you've found it, it's gone**  
**Now that you feel it, you don't**  
**You've gone off the rails**

**So don't get any big ideas**  
**They're not gonna happen**

**You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking.**

* * *

I was sitting across from Edward; eating the best chicken teriyaki I'd ever tasted.

He made it for me because I had told him earlier that chicken was my favorite.

I moaned again after I swallowed down another bite and told him, "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I was telling the truth.

He smiled, "And here you were worried about my cooking skills, turns out I'm pretty good," He said teasingly.

I laughed, "Pretty good? How about fucking amazing? You should open up a restaurant when you're not making movies and feed hunger actors, I'm sure there's a lot of them considering you guys have to be soooo skinny for the camera," I mumbled around my food.

I felt fat next to him. I looked like I was ten pounds heavier than he was. Which was probably true. _Fat ass_.

I dropped my fork; making him look at me.

"What? What's wrong?" He wondered, his eyes running over me.

I shook my head, "Do you think I'm fat?" I asked.

He stared at me as if he didn't think I was being serious and then let out a loud laugh, "Are you for real? You? Fat? No, baby, I don't think you're fat, I think you're beautiful and sexy and hot and bangin' and gorgeous and stunning and a goddess and everything that means incredibly beautiful; why would you think that?" He questioned and then put it together before I could answer, "Oh, that fuckhead rapist, _Mike, _told you were fat."

I looked down, suddenly intrigued with my expensive fork, "I couldn't understand why he thought that because in high school I was the skinniest I had ever been, you know, from all the drugs and shit, I was...easily eighty pounds, tops, but that didn't stop him from calling me fat, and now, I am pretty fat but you know what? I don't give a shit, if I want to be fat then I'll be fucking fat," I said looking at him again.

He smiled and shook his head, "Izzy, you are not 'fat', if I knew you in high school I would have probably tried to make you eat, seeing you healthy and...happy is all I care about, besides, what guy doesn't like an ass and tits on their girl? I happen to like a little bit of jiggle," He said making me giggle.

"Jiggle, huh? Like this?" I stood up and turned around, showing him my ass and jiggling it.

He grunted and reached out to touch me, "I'm going to bite you here," He promised.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll like that," I purred.

He exhaled, "I know you will," He retorted.

"Do you want to see them now?" I asked him.

He knew what I meant and nodded eagerly. I turned back around to face him and pulled off my shirt. I undid my shorts and slid them down my legs. There I stood in my matching my bra and panties in front of famous Edward Cullen. He traced his fingers down my thighs, hovering over my tattoos.

"What do they all mean?" He wondered.

"Different things, the one that says 'Only the good die young' is for that part of me that died so long ago, the bluebird is supposed to bring happiness and I thought I could use some of that, you know, with what everything bad that had been going on in my life, the sunflower was beautiful and happy and bright, you know what the word Fighter means and obviously I got it because that's what I am, the songbird because I needed some song in my life, the tree of life is pretty self-explanatory, the open birdcage with the bird flying out is to represent me being free of everything and everyone who tried to keep me caged in, locked away, and my last tattoo is a weeping willow which symbolizes mourning, healing and insight; I thought that described me," I told him.

"Perfectly," He agreed.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Not as many as you," He said.

"Can I see? It's only fair," I said back.

He pulled off his shirt and showed me his skin for the first time. Across his left pec, in beautiful cursive, was the name _Masen_. Going down his right side was a tree with the branches reaching up. They were amazing and magical and special because they meant a lot to him.

"What's this one mean?" I whispered as I traced my fingertips over his tattoo.

"It's a Cypress tree which symbolizes an understanding of sacrifice because I've sacrificed so much in my life," He whispered back.

"Look at us, mine for healing and yours for sacrifice, how about that?" I asked, smiling a little because...how perfect was that?

"Looks like it was meant to be," He murmured back with a nod of his head.

I leaned in to kiss him, slowly and intensely. He moved his hands lazily over my body, not really touching but driving me crazy. It was like a dream; everything was happening in slow motion and I couldn't figure what was real and what was a dream. I kept my eyes on his ever changing ones. He kept his hands on my ass as I wrapped mine around his neck, holding him closer.

"Just tell me," He whispered; he was once again sitting on the kitchen chair.

I took his hands and put them on my hips, urging him to pull my panties down. He did, slowly; taking his time. His thumb brushed my tattoo on my inner thigh; making me shiver.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to," He told me.

"I want to," I whispered, still holding him close.

I wasn't scared. This was Edward and he would never hurt me like the others did.

"I would never hurt you," He told me, reading my thoughts.

"I know, I know that, Edward, I trust you, I trust you to not break my heart," I breathed; wiggling my hips.

"Do you? Do you know that I would never break your heart or hurt you in anyway possible, I only want you, I just want you, Izzy, your heart, your body, your soul, _you_," He said roughly.

"I want you, Edward, I want you so bad, I need this," I begged, twisting and turning my hips against his.

His fingers quickly unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms. He stared at my chest, admiring my tits.

"See what being fat does for you?" I teased, shaking my chest at him.

His eyes shot up to mine and he smirked, "Yes, food, what a wonderful thing it is," He agreed.

"Are you still going to like me after this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

He stopped moving and stared at me again, "I'm not going to do this if you don't think I'm going want to be with you again, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you realize how beautiful you are, I'm not Mike, Izzy, or your mother's sick boyfriend, I'm Edward, the one that cares about you and lo...wants you, _needs_ you, and I'll keep telling you that until you finally understand it," He said firmly.

I leaned away from him and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans; telling him to lift up so I could pull them down his legs. I could see his navy boxer/briefs peeking out from his jeans.

"Izzy," He grunted.

"Shush, baby, let me do this," I whispered and started on getting his boxer/briefs down.

With both of us naked, I found the condoms easily and slid one on him, remembering from health class. I climbed on top of him; straddling him. I clasped my arms around his neck and sank down, taking him all in. I stretched for him, feeling everything as he went deeper and deeper.

"Oh God," He choked out, his hands on my hips.

"Hmmm..." I moaned, finding my rhythm.

I moved slowly, my body feeling powerful, as I twisted my hips. He grunted and groaned as he met my thrusts. He moved his right hand to cover my pounding heart.

"I want this to mean something," He said breathlessly.

"It does, it means everything to me, I want this...forever," I sighed out.

"You'll have it, you'll have it forever, we'll have it together forever," He rocked with me.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Yes, yes, yes."

"That's it, baby, give me it, I know you're there, I'm there too," He urged me on, feeling me squeeze him tightly.

I exhaled his name and he breathed it in, "Oh, oh, ohhh! Edward! Edward! Oh God! I... _Edward_!" My body locked and I arched, pulling me deeper.

He let out a moan; bit his lip and pushed up before he came in the most beautiful way. He crushed me against him; our erratic hearts beating together as one. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, catching our breaths before he finally suggested me take a shower and do it all over again. Which we did of course. Afterwards, I lay next to him in his huge, comfortable tempur-pedic bed with silk sheets and posturepedic pillows, watching as he fell asleep; listening to the soft sounds of Pink Floyd. He watched me too; said he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"How long before I can tell you I love you?" He asked me in the quiet of his room as the moonlight shone through his blinds.

I sucked my lip into my mouth, trembling, "It's your heart, Edward, fuck whoever thinks that telling someone you love them early is wrong, this is ours, our...love, our feelings, our everything, it doesn't belong to anyone else, so who cares what they think? Tell me everything you feel because I can honestly say that I...love you, so much, I knew the moment I first saw you at the restaurant, even before I waited on you, I knew, I knew you were the one, you'd be the one to pull me from the dark, you're my light, Edward, you're everything I've been waiting for," I breathed.

He reached out and cupped my cheek, wiggling closer to me, "Thank God, I feel the same way, Izzy, I love you, I knew I did when you first came up and told me you're name was Izzy and that you'd be my waitress, I wanted you, something pulled me to you and I knew I needed to know you, to ask you, to talk to you, to do anything for you to keep speaking to me, I needed it, just like I need it now, I don't feel whole unless your hands are on my skin, I need to know you're here and you need me to," He told me.

I licked my lips and shifted closer to him until our naked fronts were touching, "Better?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes.

"No," He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. After a long heated moment of intense kissing, he pulled away. "Now that's better."

I giggled, a noise I hadn't heard from myself in long time and watched as Edward's eyes closed and he smiled.

"You like that?" I asked huskily.

He opened his eyes again and this time they were a blue/green. Fucking amazing. "I'm in love with your voice and the sound of your giggle...fucking beautiful," He said roughly.

He was hard again against my inner thigh, I could feel him.

I locked eyes with him, "What are we going to do about that?" I asked, smiling tiny as I shifted and opened my legs a little wider.

"Turn to your side with your back facing me," He commanded gently.

I did as I was told and flipped around, pulling my hair away from my back. He slid in easily and started to move furtively. I sighed happily as I tiled my head back so he could kiss me. He licked at my lips as we moved together, joined as one. When we finally climaxed, it was together, and it was slow and beautiful.

.

.

.

I could feel the light on my skin when I woke.

At first, I was disoriented, but, soon, I felt the familiar arms wrapped around me; I knew I was where I was meant to be.

"Morning, baby," He greeted me gruffly, sleep in his voice.

I smiled as I stretched and groaned, "Morning," I replied as I rubbed my ass against his very noticeable erection.

I was kinda sore from last night but I didn't want to say anything.

"Baby, stop, you're sore and I...I'll cum if you don't stop that rubbing," He said roughly.

"But I want you to," I retorted and giggled evilly as I continued to move.

"Let me take care of this; you go take care of things, I know you have to pee, you told me around five thirty but never got up," He told me.

I blushed, my body heating up and making Edward smirk, "Yeah, I probably should, I don't want to pee on you," I said playfully.

He grinned again, wider, and I knew he had a comeback, "Maybe I'm into that," was his reply.

I nodded, "Okay, baby, I can get into that, you wanna do it now?" I asked and raised up as I crouched over him as if he were the toilet.

He yelped and knocked me over causing me to burst out into laughter, "Don't you dare, Isabella Marie Swan!" He shouted as he began tickling me to death.

"No! No! I give! I give! Please!" I begged through my laughter.

He stopped and looked down at me with so much love, my heart burst and all I could was hold his gaze.

"Can you feel how much I love you?" He whispered.

I nodded slowly, my voice suddenly lost.

"And can you feel how much I need you? Want you?" He asked.

Again, all I could do was nod.

"You are my forever, Izzy."

We ate breakfast together, me sitting in his lap at the kitchen table while we ate pancakes and bacon. We talked about everything and anything, just talking to get to know one another even better. When I glanced at the clock, I realized it was time for me to go to work soon and I frowned, knowing I would have to leave him for several hours.

_How will I deal with that?_

He seemed to notice and stroked my neck lovingly, "It's okay, baby, go to work if you want to, if you don't, you don't have to, I'll take care of you, you don't ever have to work again if you don't want to," He told me.

My frowned stayed in place, "I can't just live off of you, Edward, that'll make me look like a gold digger of something and I'm not, I'm not into you because of the money," I said forcefully.

He shook his head in protest, "I never thought that, baby, that's why I just said what I said, I'll take care of you because I want to, because I love you, look, you don't have to give me an answer right now but just think about it, okay? We can talk about it later but for right now, we got to get you home so you can get ready for work," He said forcing a smile.

My feelings were conflicted on the ride back to my apartment. On one hand, it would be nice to have someone take care of _me _for a change but on the other, I didn't want to be someone who relied on people because the only person you could rely on was yourself. He pulled up to my apartment and parked, walking me up like a gentleman. I let him while I changed for work because he insisted on driving me there, saying the subway wasn't safe.

"Baby, I don't take the sub, I take a cab, we're in Jersey, I can't take the sub to New York, I have to take a cab, it's only a twenty minute ride," I tried to convince him.

He shook his head, his mind made up, "I want to drive you, baby, so I can spend more time with you until I see you around ten tonight," He argued his point which I understood and took.

I sighed, even though I was pleased, "Okay, baby, whatever makes you happy," I said and then giggled when he rolled his eyes at me.

He played with Jake who was becoming his new best friend while I put make up on and tried to fix my disaster that I called my hair. Finally, I just put it up in a bun and told him I was ready.

The car ride there was quiet and comfortable, my fingers laced through his which lay on my right thigh. After he pulled up to the restaurant, he kissed me good bye and promised he'd pick me up at ten o'clock.

"And then it's you and me, baby, and I have plans for you," He made it sound like a warning.

I swallowed hard, "Oh yeah? What kind?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He shook his head, smirking, "It's a surprise," He said.

I leaned in to kiss him again and whispered, "I can't wait," into his ear before getting out.

I waited, watching him drive away as I waved, before I walked into the restaurant where I would spend eight hours of hell without _my_ Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Locked out of heaven- Bruno Mars  
**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long**

* * *

I leaned against the counter, watching as people came and went.

"Izzy, oh my God! Did you see this magazine article? You're in it!" Jess practically shouted, startling me and pulling me from my daze.

"What? What magazine article?" I asked with large eyes.

She thrust the Us Weekly magazine at me and on the front cover was a picture of Edward looking gorgeous as usual but in a circle next to him was a picture of me and him getting into his car. _What. the. hell_! I opened the magazine, skimming through it until I found the article about us.

_Look out, ladies, it looks like Edward Cullen has a new lady love and she's quiet the change from his usual blonde bombshells! Edward Cullen, 24, and star of the drama The things that come between, was spotted with his new lady on Sunday night around 10pm. The brunette beauty has been identified as Isabella Swan, a 19 year old native of Washington. She works at The Adour Alain Ducasse at the St Regis New York, a high upscale restaurant that Cullen frequents. _

_Apparently, after he picked up Swan from her apartments in Jersey, he then took her to his penthouse where sources tell us they had an amazing meal that Cullen cooked himself!_

_"It was so sweet, he was so nervous about having her over because he really likes her and wanted to impress her! In the end, she was happy with whatever he wanted to make! It could have been a microwave dinner and she would have liked it! She's such a sweet girl! I can see them being together for a long time!" A close friend told us. _

_Aww. How sweet is that, ladies? Swan was seen leaving Cullen's apartment the next afternoon; that tells us that she spent the night and that they must be serious! We are so happy that Edward Cullen has FINALLY found himself a nice, small town girl even though Isabella here seems to be more of a rocker-chic girl with her beautiful tattoos!_

_We'll keep you updated on this story as it progresses! We have a feeling we're going to definitely see more of Isabella Swan!_

I bet my mouth looked like a fish, at the way I was gaping.

"Izzy! Oh my gosh! This is, like, so amazing! Is any of that true? What they said, I mean," Jess asked, bouncing slightly.

I looked back up at her, finally closing my mouth, "I-I..." I couldn't form the words that were swirling around in my head. "I've got to go! Cover for me?" I asked, my eyes wide and frantic.

I had to find Edward and tell him this before he saw it! For whatever reason I had it in my mind that he would be pissed that they caught us out together. Oh dear lord, this would be bad!

"What?" Jess asked, stunned.

"I gotta find Edward and tell him about this before he sees it!" I shouted; making everyone look at me.

"Okay? What's wrong, Iz? Why would he be mad? I thought..." She broke off.

I lifted my eyebrows at her, "You thought what? That we would live happily ever after? This is the real world, Jess! Nothing is happily ever after! Edward will probably get tired of me and my...craziness!" I growled at her, not understanding my mood swings.

Jess was staring behind me with huge eyes that looked unnatural. I turned slowly to see what she was looking at and...it was Edward. He had heard everything I had just said. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand.

"I want to talk to you, come on," He said roughly; jerking his head at me.

I stiffened and folded my arms over my chest, "Ask me nicely," I demanded.

"Izzy," He growled, his eyes hard and the darkest I'd ever seen them.

I set my jaw and glared at him.

"Isabella, do you want to do this here? In front of all these people? Other actors?" He questioned, his eyes glued on mine.

I finally sighed and took a step toward him, "I'll be back later, tell Alec I had an emergency," I told Jess.

She nodded as she watched me walk away with Edward; probably wondering if she would ever see me again. The way Edward was looking, I'd wonder that also.

Edward silently walked toward his car. He opened the door for me and waited until I was in before shutting the door rather loudly. He started driving, pulling out and cutting off a poor unsuspecting bystander.

"Edward," I started to say when he got in but he glared at me, making me stop.

"Listen, Izzy, I can't _believe_ what you said in there, nothing is happily ever after? I'll get tired of you and your craziness? Did you think about how insulting that is to me?" He demanded, his stormy blue eyes locked on mine.

I bit my lip, "Edward, I...I'm sorry, I just...I saw us in that magazine and I kind of freaked out, I wasn't expecting it and I thought maybe you would get upset that they caught us in public together so I was worried about that then I had everything flooding back in on me, Mike, Renee, James, everything just rushed back to me and I felt sick and I didn't...I didn't want you to see me like that, like...some weak little girl that's incapable of taking care of herself," I rushed out.

He had parked in his parking garage so it was dark and there was no light. The radio was on and playing Bruno Mars' _Locked out of heaven_. I felt the electricity between us and I knew what would happen next. He suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him so that I was on top of him, wiggling on his lap. We were a frantic pair of hands, pulling and tugging until my pants were off and his were unbuttoned and unzipped and I had his dick out. My hands stroked while he groaned; telling me all the things he wanted do to me.

"Don't talk about it, _be about it_," I told him as I lowered myself onto him; completely forgetting about a condom.

I held onto his shoulders for balance as I rocked back and forth, forcing him to go deeper until -_fuck_- it felt like he was in my stomach. Just how I liked it.

"Fuck, fuck, baby, Jesus," Edward hissed as he started to buck his hips.

"Oh God, I feel you, I feel you everywhere, I feel you in my stomach, _fuck_, it's so good," I moaned as I swiveled my hips, making me groan.

He got suddenly aggressive and pushed my chest until I leaning back against the steering wheel, making the horn blow. I didn't stop though. I couldn't. He kept a hand on my chest as he thrust his hips up; hitting new places I had never knew existed, places that made me scream his fucking name as if I was dying.

"I can't! I can't!" I started to cry, feeling my body build on another orgasm. Jesus, how many? I started to beg to God, "Please, God, fuck, please!" I pressed one hand to the foggy window and the other in Edward's hair.

He leaned forward and bit my neck, making me convulse above him.

I started to beg Edward, "Please, baby, please cum, please."

He needed something, I knew that. So I leaned in and kissed him hotly; shoving my tongue down his throat and scratching my nails down his chest, getting his nipple. He moaned loudly in my mouth and bit my tongue as he came, I could taste blood and I knew he could too. When his body finally stopped shaking, we broke apart; panting.

"Jesus, baby, did I hurt you? I taste blood," He asked, his eyes worried and wide.

I shook my head, smirking, "Of course you didn't hurt me, Edward, fuck, that was amazing, I guess I've found out a naughty side of me, I like it when you bite me," I told him.

He rolled his eyes but relaxed, "That was...insane," He commented.

"Yeah, you know, Cullen, I could sell this to a magazine, Edward Cullen is a sex God! He makes me cum four times when we fuck!" I grinned cheekily at him.

He stared at me, "Would you? That would just be an ego boost for me but would you sell our love?" He wondered; tilting his head.

I frowned, "You know I would never do that, you know I was giving you a compliment just then, didn't you hear me say you made me cum four times? I can't feel my toes," I told him, kind of hurt that he would think I would be that low and sell our private moments together to some sleazy magazine.

He smirked then, "Four times? I counted five," He retorted cockily.

I raised an eyebrow, though I wasn't sure he could see it because my bangs had them hidden, "Is that so? Well, maybe you should make it six, I don't like odd numbers."

.

.

.

I was bent over the couch, panting, as Edward slammed into me roughly.

"Fuck, Izzy, baby, move in with me," He groaned as his hips moved frantically.

"Edward," I whimpered, my hair fell forward; covering my face.

He grabbed it and pulled it back, keeping it wrapped around his hand. He yanked, knowing I liked it.

"Move in with me," He said again, breathing hard.

"Spank me," I retorted, my voice needy and whiny.

The hand that was holding onto my hip moved and he pushed me forward again before slapping me hard, the sound echoed off the walls. I moaned and arched into his hand, telling him again.

"Again," I demanded, still pushing my ass against his groin.

"Move in with me," He repeated and slapped me hard again.

The sting shot through me and I gasped, loving it. When I didn't answer, he shoved against me, making me yelp in pleasure. His hips went hectic and lost their rhythm as he neared his orgasm. His hand released my hair and he grabbed onto my hips, thrusting with abandon.

"I love you," He grunted as he pushed up one more time before cumming; he rested his cheek against my sweaty back.

"I love you too," I sighed and turned to look at him, "Of course I'll move in with you."

He smiled at me tiredly, "Yeah?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course, I love you, Edward, so obviously I want to spend every minute with you," I told him.

"Not just because my sex takes you to paradise?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "You had the radio on! Come on," I complained.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, lingering, "I want Jake to come with you, I miss him," He told me, shyly.

"Aww, he misses you too, he sits at the door and cries, I know it's because he misses his buddy," I told him, giggling.

He tickled my sides, "Listen, baby, about earlier, that whole 'argument' we had, I didn't mean to come across as a prick, I...I was just hurt by what you said but I understand where you were coming from now, I didn't even think about the media taking pictures of us, are you okay with that? I mean, it's kind of too late to do anything about it now, they know I'm with you but we don't have to be seen together if you don't want," He mumbled.

I stared at him and felt the tears building. I pressed a hand to his chest, where his heart was pounding, "It's not about the media and being seen in public, it just took me off guard, the article was sweet, I liked it, I'm not sure how I'll feel when they start making nasty rumors about us but for now, it's okay, I enjoy going out with you and being seen with you, Edward, you're mine, so I want people to see us, I want people to _know_, I'd get your name tattooed on me if it wasn't weird," I breathed.

He widened his eyes, "It's not weird," He said quickly.

I raised my eyebrows at him; tilting my head, "What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"Imighthavegottenyournametatt ooedonmealready," He muttered, rushed. The words mashed together.

"Huh?" I asked, straining to hear his words.

"I got your name tattooed on me," He said looking down.

"Where?" I asked, surprised I hadn't seen it earlier. Well, I wouldn't have been able to, the positions we'd been doing kept me away from his stunning body.

He pulled away and showed me his right bicep where the name _Isabella _was tattooed in beautiful cursive; right under it in the same cursive was Mo ghrá.

"What's that mean?" I whispered, transfixed on my name covering his gorgeous skin.

"My love, it's Irish," He told me.

I licked my lips, "It's beautiful and amazing and...I love it, I love _you_," I told him, the tears falling down my cheeks, "When do I get mine?" I asked, smiling.

He chuckled and wiped his knuckles across my cheeks; catching the tears, "I want everyone to know that I've found the woman I want for the rest of my life, this is forever to me, Izzy," He said softly.

I smiled, my whole face lighting up, "I want to spend the rest of forever with you too, Edward," I promised him.

"Because of the sex?" He teased.

I looked at him slyly, "Maybe..." I teased back.

"_Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?_" He sang to me.

I giggled, "Baby, wherever you go, I go, we're a packaged deal," I said.

"A packaged deal," He agreed with a nod.

_A packaged deal_. That was okay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: The hospital thing is very true. They do give females a pregnancy test each time they go to the hospital. I have kidney problems and I went to the hospital three times in the span of a week and each time they gave me a pregnancy test even though I told them not to! You notice that when you get the hospital bill and it's like $45 for a pregnancy test :| Anyway, the other stuff may be incorrect because I am not a doctor but let's pretend it is ;) R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Warning: Scenes of an attack. If you can't handle that or don't like reading about that stuff then skim over it!  
**

**Song: Perth- Bon Iver  
**

**I'm tearing up  
Across your face  
Move dust through the light  
To find your name  
It's something faint  
This is not a place  
Not yet awake, I'm raised to make**

**Still alive for you, love**  
**Still alive for you, love**  
**Still alive for you, love.**

* * *

Jake sat on my bed, watching me pack up all my clothes.

I had officially given my two weeks to Alec, which he was understanding; saying he was in love once when he was my age. When I told Edward, he told me he didn't want me to even continue working for the next two weeks; that he would pay off Alec so I wouldn't have to work anymore. I got irritated and told him I'd work wherever I wanted to work. He finally agreed to give me my last two weeks with my friends and I went on packing up my stuff to move in with him. I wasn't taking my bed because Edward already had a bed, a comfy bed at that, so I decided I would donate it. I was donating actually most of my stuff, except for my clothes and personal things. I wasn't taking my dressers or my TV or my couch, basically none of my furniture was coming with me. I had everything packed up in boxes and labeled and when I was finished, I realized I had a lot of shit and clothes, Jesus, I didn't think I had that much! You never know how much stuff you actually have until you've moved.

I was working a late shift on Friday night. I was supposed to call Edward when I was finished and wait inside for him but I really didn't feel like he had to drive _all _the way over here and then drive me _all _the way back to my place, where I would stay one more night until we rented a bigger vehicle that I could fit all my boxes in. So, as I finished with my last order of the night, I called a cab. That would be my worst decision to ever make.

I said goodbye to everyone; telling them that I would see them in the morning and went to wait outside for the cab that would take at least ten minutes to get here. It was really dark out, already nearly eleven. I stood near the entrance of the restaurant; freezing. I wrapped my black jacket tighter around me; shivering against the harsh wind that whipped around me. I stepped out the way to let some customers out when I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up! Don't make a fucking sound!" It was a male's voice; deep and rough.

"What are you doing?" I asked and the stranger clocked me right in the eye socket; making me cry out in pain. My head swam and my vision was swamped with black spots as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"I said, don't make a fucking sound, girly!" He growled out and pulled me deeper into the alley.

I blinked furiously; trying to rid the tears that blurred my vision. "Please," I whispered, "Don't hurt me."

He hit me again, "Just keep your mouth shut and this will be over fast," He told me.

I couldn't see him. I could feel his rough hands on my skin as he ripped off my jacket. For whatever reason, I knew he was an older white man. I could tell. He felt exactly how James felt when he would touch me. You could tell, men felt different when they touched you. I knew Edward's touch; I knew Mike's touch and I knew James'. Some things you just knew. I struggled against him and ended up getting punched in the ribs. I started to scream, loudly. His answer to that was to wrap his hands around my throat.

"S..St..op," I choked out, unable to breathe as I clawed at his large hands.

He released my throat and told me to shut the fuck up as his hands found their way down my pants. I jerked against his roughness, it didn't feel right, nothing felt right. I wanted to beg again but I knew he would just keep hitting me. He tore my work shirt off, the buttons flying everywhere, leaving me in my black bra that Edward loved so much. I started to cry, feeling the hot tears run down my cheeks and into the corners of my mouth. When his hands left me to fidget with something else, I saw my opening and took it. I kneed him in the groin and when he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, I ran. I ran as fast as I could back toward the restaurant. When I pulled the door open and closed it behind me, locking it, Alec bolted toward me.

"My God! Izzy! What happened?" He asked, his eyes running over me.

I was in just my bra and pants and shivering. "He...He's still out there, in the alley, I kneed him; got away," I chattered out.

Jess rushed over to me; wrapping me in a jacket and started comforting me. "We need to get you to the hospital," She said worriedly.

I didn't protest. The only time I did was when Alec went outside to go find the bastard. He came back and said he was gone. He and Jess walked me to Alec's car. When I was in, the doors locked, I made Alec walk Jess to her car which was only a couple spots away. He climbed in, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Izzy," He began but I cut him off.

"Please, Alec, let's not talk about it, I just want Edward," I started to sob again and poor Alec didn't know what to do.

He did call Edward for me though, "Umm, can I speak to Edward?" He asked unsure.

I heard Edward reply, "_This is he_."

"This is Alec Volterra, I'm Izzy Swan's boss at the restaurant she works at, there's been an incident and I'm taking her to the hospital now; she's asking for you to meet her there if that's possible," Alec said calmly.

Edward on the other hand wasn't, "_What do you mean incident? Is she hurt? Which hospital? Let me talk to her!" _He demanded.

Alec looked at me and I shook my head, telling him I couldn't, "She...she's really out of it, Edward; I'm taking her Lenox Hill hospital, it's on 210 East 64th street, she was...she was attacked, she's pretty banged up but I don't think he..." Alec broke off, looking at me again.

I started sobbing again, loudly.

Edward sighed loudly, "_Oh baby, okay, tell her I'm on my way now, it'll take me five minutes,_" He promised and then hang up without another word.

When we got there, I was admitted right away. I guess being bloody and bruised makes people want to help you. I told Alec to leave even though he didn't want to, I assured him I'd be fine once Edward was here. I had to undress and get into a hospital gown because they needed to do a physical exam. I heard Edward before I saw him.

"Izzy! Take me to Isabella Swan right now," Edward demanded.

"I'm right here, Edward!" I called quietly.

He barged in, pulling the curtain back. He paused when he saw me, his step faltering. "Baby?" He questioned.

My bottom lip quivered and my eyes watered, "Edward," I choked out his name. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I tried to slow my breathing so that it wouldn't hurt my ribs.

He came up to my side and cradled my face in his hands, "Did he...?" He asked.

I shook my head, the tears streamed down my cheeks, "He tried but he didn't, I kicked him in the nuts," I told him.

He skimmed his knuckles across my cheeks, "My girl...I'll kill that fucker, did you see him?" He asked me.

I shook my head again, "It was dark and he pulled me into an alley," I said; my voice trembling.

"I'll fucking kill him, that motherfucker, look at your goddamn face, fuck," He grunted angrily.

I reached out to touch him and noticed a hand print on my arm, "God..." I whispered.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there," He sobbed and went to wrap his arms around me but then stopped.

"Edward," I whimpered, "Hold me."

"Oh baby," He repeated and wrapped his arms, carefully, around me.

I snuggled into his chest, comforted by his strength and warmth.

The doctor knocked before he came in, "Hello, Isabella, I'm doctor Applestein," He shook my hand and then Edward's, "I recognize you...Edward Cullen, right?" He asked with a raised grey eyebrow.

Edward shook his hand, "Yes, nice to meet you," He replied.

"Okay, Isabella, tell me what happened tonight," Dr. Applestein said.

"Call me Izzy, please, I...ummm...was attacked, I didn't see the man that attacked me, it was dark and he pulled me into a alley, he tried to rape me but when he was trying to unzip his pants I kneed him in the groin and ran off but not before he hit me a couple of times for screaming," I told him.

Dr. Applestein frowned, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetheart, now, this is going to be the worst part but I'm going to have to exam you, so I'm going to need you to remove your gown; I'll give you a sheet to cover with," He told me and handed me a white paper like sheet before leaving the room.

"Don't look," I told Edward as I started to remove my gown but he didn't turn away, he just kept his eyes on me.

I knew when he saw the bruises by the way he inhaled sharply as my skin came into view. I was pretty white as it was so the bruises looked worse, angry dark purples and greens.

"Oh God, Izzy, _baby_," Edward whimpered.

That made me start crying all over again as I wrapped the sheet around myself and sat back down on the bed, waiting for Dr. Applestein to return. He knocked on the door again before he entered with a friendly looking nurse who checked Edward out which made me growl at her.

"Izzy, this is nurse Mindy and she'll be helping me tonight," He told me as he instructed her to get the 'camera'.

I lowered my gown and watched Dr. Applestein frown deeply as he examined me, "Looks like you have three broken ribs; we'll wrap those up for you nice and tight," He said as he continued examining. "Your right eye socket is fractured," He murmured as his fingers prodded my cheek gently and making me wince in pain, "Sorry, honey, do me a favor and follow this light with your right eye," He told me and moved a pen light in front of me.

I followed it, feeling how sore I was to move my eye.

He nodded to himself, "We'll have to do an X-Ray just to make sure but I'm sure it's an eye socket fracture, the good news is that I don't see any damage to the eye itself, everything else looks bruised but not broken," He said as he checked the rest of me out, "Everything else looks bruised but not broken, so what I'm going to want you to do is ice it, fill the tub with cold water and add some ice and soak in it, it'll help with the swelling and pain," He told me.

I nodded, "Okay," I agreed.

Edward nodded his head also in agreement, "Will you prescribe her pain killers?" He asked seriously; his mouth a straight line.

Dr. Applestein nodded and stroked his greying beard thoughtfully, "Yes, of course, I don't want her in pain; I'll prescribe you something that won't hurt the baby," He said.

My eyes were as big as saucers, "What?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh, the nurse didn't tell you? Your blood test came back positive for pregnancy, it's a routine test that we have to do every time a female patient is admitted," He told me casually.

I wanted to throw up. So I did, all over Dr. Applestein.

"Izzy!" Edward looked worried as he came over to rub my back.

He wasn't mad? What? Why? What was happening?

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. I didn't know who I was apologizing to. Edward? Dr. Applestein? Everyone?

Edward tried to hug me but he was worried that he would hurt me but I didn't care, I needed his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed, my body shaking violently. He held me, whispering soothing things to me; telling me he wasn't angry.

"Look, Izzy, I know, I know we haven't been together that long but I know that we can do it," He comforted me.

I rubbed my face against his nice, clean shirt; sniffling.

"Hold me," I begged, snuggling closer.

"I am, baby, I have you; I'll never let go," He promised.

Dr. Applestein left the room to give us privacy.

.

.

.

After soaking in a tub if ice, I was laying in Edward's warm bed; cuddling with him.

I was shivering but not from the cold.

"Calm down, baby," Edward whispered in the dark room, his strong body wrapped around mine.

"How? I'm pregnant, I'm going to have your baby and you want me to calm down? Do you know what's going to happen to us? Babies change things, change everything," I mumbled, sniffling loudly.

"No, they don't, Izzy, because with us, we're a packaged deal, remember?" He said; his lips on my bare shoulder.

"What if I have this baby and you decide that you don't love me anymore?" I asked, voicing my worries and doubts.

He scoffed, "That could never happen," He said and I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Are you ready to be a father, Edward? At twenty-four?" I asked him.

"I think the real question is, are you ready to be a mother, Izzy?" He retorted.

And I knew. I knew he knew about my worries and fears; about not being a good mother because of my own mother. This was awakening a deep fear inside of me and I knew I needed to face it because ready or not, we were going to become parents.

"I could get an abortion," I told him, my trembling.

"No," He said softly, "You couldn't."

"I could," I argued lightly.

"Baby, I won't tell you what to do because it's your body but it would...break my heart if you did," He whispered, stroking my hair gently.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay," I whimpered, crushing myself closer to him and hurting my ribs in the process.

"Everything's going to be okay," He promised.

"Promise."

"I promise," He retorted.

"How are we going to juggle your career and babies at the same time? I wanted to travel with you," I started to cry again.

"You still can, baby, we can do this," He reassured me.

I hugged him tighter, "I love you, Edward," I told him; my face buried in his neck.

"I love you, Izzy, so much; I'll never let go."

.

.

.

_Breaking news!_

_We have just received news that Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Isabella Swan, was attacked late last night. Sources tell us that Isabella was waiting for a cab after work and was attacked by a man who pulled her into an alley and tried to assault her; she managed to get away and was taken to the hospital. We have pictures of Edward arriving at Lenox Hill hospital and Edward and Isabella leaving the hospital together. Isabella was bruised and bandaged as Edward bundled her up in his arms like a protective boyfriend. Isabella is now staying at Edward's penthouse; resting comfortably. We'll keep you updated on Isabella's progress!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Home- Mumford & Sons  
**

**Love; it will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were made to be**

**There is a design, an alignment to cry**  
**Of my heart to see,**  
**The beauty of love as it was made to be.**

* * *

Edward wanted to take me out, even though I was bruised and gross.

So I agreed, of course, because whatever made Edward happy made me happy. He wanted to go to a known celebrity club called Fantasy Land. I was still pretty bruised but I dressed the part, wearing a tiny skimpy red dress that was strapless and showed off my tattoos. I covered the bruise on my face all best as I could and pulled on a jacket over my shoulders because it was freezing outside. When I came out of the bathroom to show Edward, his mouth fell open.

"Baby-" He swallowed thickly, "You look so fucking gorgeous."

I smiled, my skin feeling hot, "Thank you, you do too," I told him shyly.

He did though with his black jeans, navy button up and black Doc Martens. He had a black jacket on top. His hair was _sex _delicious and his lips were candy apple red and I just knew he would taste amazing. He chewed on his lip, his eyes slowly moving up my body.

"I want to go to that club and rub all over you," I whispered.

He nodded dumbly and smirked, his cocky self making a come back, "Yeah? You want everyone to watch as your sexy ass rubs all over me like a cat in heat?" He licked his lips and damn if that didn't make my panties suddenly damp.

"Yeah, you know I'm into that voyeurism shit," I told him seriously.

He grinned, "I love you," He told me.

"I love you, too," I responded immediately, a secondhand reaction now.

"I'll have to kill someone if they even look at you," Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded, "I know, I know." I followed him out.

A man dressed in a suit who told me his name was Marcus opened the door for Edward and me.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I got in first with Edward behind me just in case my dress rode up.

Edward put a hand on my ass as he climbed in; chuckling. When we pulled up to the club, there was people swarming, including Paparazzi.

"Just stay close to me, baby, I don't want anyone fucking touching you," He told me as we climbed out. One of them did though, as he was taking our picture one of them grabbed my arm; making me yelp out in surprise which made Edward furious. "Don't fucking touch her!" He yelled at the balding pap.

The pap raised his hands; palms toward Edward, "I didn't mean anything by it, man," He said trying to defuse the situation.

"Just don't put your fucking hands on her, you got me?" Edward growled.

The pap nodded before starting to take pictures again, "Let's see you give her a kiss, Edward! Edward! Isabella! Over here! Look over here, please!" They shouted at us.

I rolled my eyes and curled deeper into Edward as we made our way through the crowd of people and into the club. Loud techno music assaulted my ears as I saw hundreds of people dancing together.

_Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck! Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! We like to fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Make me cum, baby, oh, make me cum, baby, ohhh._

The same lyrics played over and over again to the same beat. I grinded against Edward; rubbing my ass into his crotch roughly as I moved to the beat. Edward's chest was pressed to my back as we moved in sync with each other. I moved my hands up into his hair; pulling roughly. He groaned low in my ear; turning me on.

"Touch me," I moaned loudly; nipping at his jaw as he pressed his hips into my ass.

His hands slid down the front of my dress; caressing my my thighs and making me tremble. The music changed and Rihanna started singing _Diamonds_.

I sang with the music as we continued to rub against each other, "_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, shine bright like a diamond, shining bright like a diamond_."

Edward kept his hands on my hips as I swayed back and forth, feeling the music pulse through me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as I let the music swallow me whole. I wanted to just let go and have a nice time with Edward because at the moment, everything about our relationship was strained. I was pregnant and had to worry about that and also worry about Edward going away to film but I promised him we'd make it through.

He didn't want to let me out of his sight. "Come with me to get a drink, baby," He said in my ear, his lips touching my skin just under my ear; making me shiver.

I shook my head; telling him I wanted to dance, "I just want a water," I told him.

He nodded and went to order a Crown and Coke for himself and a water for me _with a lemon _because that's how 'fancy' we were. I stayed on the dance floor with all the bodies and the heat as I swayed with my eyes closed. I raised my hands above my head, shaking my hips and singing along with Rihanna. Out of nowhere, there was a man in front of me and one of them behind me; wanting to sandwich me as we danced. I felt claustrophobic. I tried to move but they wouldn't let me.

"Please!" I shouted over the music.

I fell to the floor, covering my ears with my hands and shaking. I needed to get away; away from all these men. All these strangers. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart pounding in every inch of my body. Suddenly, strong hands that I knew well were gripping my arms softly and pulling me up.

Edward's eyes moved over me quickly; making sure I wasn't hurt. "Baby?" He questioned with weary eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his chest, "I'm sorry," I whispered; I knew he couldn't hear me but somehow he did.

He squeezed me tighter; holding me to him, "Don't be, we'll get through this, baby, I don't want anyone you don't want touching you; I'll make sure it stays like that no matter what," He vowed.

We stayed a little bit longer, seeing other actors and actresses, including Emmett and Rosalie who told me to call her Rose as if we were old friends. I loved being accepted. Soon though, I got tired and Edward started to fret like a little mother hen, it was adorable and I enjoyed every minute of it. Of someone caring.

.

.

.

On Thursday, I woke up in Edward's -_our_- bed with him wrapped around me tightly.

I had my first gyno appointment to see how our baby was doing and to see how far along I was. I had to be at least a month or two. I didn't want to wake up but my appointment was at eight thirty, so we had to. I stretched and made a noise which Edward thought was 'adorable'. Early morning noises were not cute.

"Baby," He whispered gently, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, scooting deeper into him.

"It's time to get up," He continued softly.

"Nooooo," I whined, hiding under the blankets.

He pulled the blankets off of me; making me giggle, "Get your sexy ass up so we can see our baby for the first time!" He shouted playfully.

I rolled out of bed; running away from him and down the hall. He chased after me, his footsteps heavy as was his breathing as he called out, "I'm gonna get you, Izzy!"

I squealed in return as he caught me and twirled me around before keeping me in his arms as he kissed me dangerously.

"I love you," He told me.

Tears pricked my eyes, "I love you," I whispered, touching my fingers to his lips.

"You know I'll always be here for you no matter what, right?" He asked, his eyes glued to mine.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want? A blowjob?" I teased playfully; giggling when he bit my lip and moaned when he started to suck. I waited until he pulled away, "I know you are, Edward; I'm always here for you no matter what, unless you cheat on me because then I'll kill you," I said seriously with a bitch brow and everything.

He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to smile, "Baby, if I ever cheated on you, I'd let you kill me," He returned.

I snorted and shook my head, "Okay, baby daddy, I guess we gotta go get ready, so...shower with me?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask," He replied as he carried me off toward the shower.

A half hour later, we were out the door and in the car on our way to the doctors office.

Dr. Goldsmith came highly recommended from Alice. She was a gyno for celebrities, though I was definitely not one.

"But you are with one, so you see her," Edward shot back smugly.

I rolled my eyes but agreed because I did want to keep our stuff private and I needed to be able to trust Dr. Goldsmith.

When we entered the reception area, there wasn't many people waiting. Not that I thought there would be, it was eight thirty in the morning after all. I guess some celebrities weren't early raisers either.

"Good morning," I greeted the receptionist, a young pretty blonde with the name tag of Kate.

"Good morning," She said, much too peppy for this early in the morning.

"Umm...I'm Isabella Swan and I have an appointment with Dr. Goldsmith for eight thirty," I told her and checked my watch.

We were ten minutes early just like they told us to be.

"Okay, great! I'm just going to need you to fill out these new patient forms and a nurse will call you back shortly!" She beamed and handed me a clipboard.

I took it, almost roughly, and went back to sit next to Edward. I sighed and began filling out the usual stuff. Name, address, phone number, social security number, insurance information, physicians name, last menstrual cycle, medications I was currently taking, etc. It didn't take me long to fill it out, though I had to ask Edward twice what his -_our_- address was. He calmly repeated it, _four times_.

"I'm sorry, babe, I promise I'll memorize it," I hissed at him as I got up to give back the clipboard to Miss Way-too-peppy-for-this-early-in-the-morning.

"Thank you, Miss Swan! Nurse Heidi should be calling you back in a minute!" She assured me.

I nodded at her and returned to my seat next to Edward but he wasn't having it and made me sit on his lap, which I wasn't complaining about. Finally, after another five minutes, Nurse Heidi called my name. I stood; pulling Edward with me as I walked toward the tall, caramel colored nurse in pink scrubs.

"How are you today?" She asked me but was looking at Edward.

I scowled, "I'd be better if you looked at _me_ when you're talking and not the father of _my_ child," I sneered.

Edward laughed and tried to cover it with a cough. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Idiot. _Everyone was an idiot, these nurses, Edward, everyone.

"I apologize, can you step up on the scale for me so I can get your weight?" She asked, too sweetly.

I huffed but pulled off my snow boots and stepped onto the scale. She moved the thing that I had no idea how to read and told me my weight was _136_.

I grimaced, "What? Why am I that heavy? Ugh! What the hell?" I growled.

Edward looked uncomfortable as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "Baby, you're pregnant, of course you're going to gain a little weight," He tried to comfort me.

I scowled, "Not this early in the pregnancy," I snapped.

He released me and held up his hands in defeat, "Well excuse me," He drew out.

I broke down and started laughing. Only Edward could make me laugh like this. He smiled and pulled me toward to kiss me; probably making Nurse Bitch-Face uncomfortable. _Good_.

"I need to get your height now, Miss Swan," She said shifting on her pink Nikes.

"Okay," I agreed and stood up against the wall so she could slid that medal thing down to my head.

"You're 5'4," She told me.

_Like I didn't already know that_.

I moved toward Edward again as she pulled out a cup and handed it to me; telling me she needed a urine sample. I made Edward go into the bathroom with me, which Nurse Wears-too-much-pink thought was inappropriate. I giggled as I stuck the cup under me and released my bladder. I made sure to stop before overflowing the cup and peeing on my hand. I wiped and stood; flushing the toilet and wiping the urine that got on the cup off.

"I didn't pee on my hand," I told him, snickering.

He rolled his eyes at me, "That's great, baby," He retorted as we made our way out of the bathroom.

"You're in room two, Miss Swan," She told me and we followed her to it.

She got my blood pressure, telling me it was _130/98_, and everything else before telling me the doctor would be in shortly.

"Finally!" I exhaled loudly; giving Edward a look.

He widened his eyes, "What did I do?" He asked, looking offended.

"Nothing..._yet_, just that nurse was a total bimbo, she's lucky I'm pregnant or I'd fuck her up," I said nonchalantly.

He grinned at me, "I'm glad I met you, Izzy, life would be colorless and plain without you in it," He told me.

My heart thudded loudly in my ears and I bit my lip, smiling, "You say the sweetest things, Edward, and all I want to do is fuck you now," I said keeping his gaze.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's good because all I want to do is fuck you," He said gruffly as he leaned toward me.

"Oh yeah?" I cocked my head, eyes still locked on each other.

He kept moving toward me until his face was inches from mine, "Yeah," He whispered until our lips were finally touching.

I gasped at the tingling sensation that shot through me and wrapped my arms around his neck; scooting closer so our chests were pressed together. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged; making him groan into my mouth. My stomach growled; making Edward chuckle into my mouth. I smiled against his lips. There was a knock on the door, making Edward and I pull apart slowly.

"Miss Swan?" An older, fiery redhead asked.

I smiled, happy by her warmth, "Yes, please, Izzy, thanks, and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," I told her.

She shook both of our hands, "Please, call me Victoria, I like to have a somewhat friendship with my clients so they're comfortable with me, now," She checked my files, "Congratulations is in order," She said smiling at us.

"Thank you," I whispered; Edward squeezed my hand in his.

"Let's see how far along you are, if you're still very early we'll have to an internal ultrasound," She said and motioned for me to lay back.

I swung my legs around and laid back; telling Edward to come over. He did as he was told and saddled up next to me.

"Lift your shirt up to your ribs, please, and pull your pants down just below your pubic bone," She instructed me.

I yanked my shirt up; showing off my pale skin and tattoos. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, tugging them and my panties down. The tattoo of Edward's name in beautiful cursive was written across my hip. Thank God I had just shaved!

"Thank you," She said gently and squeezed some green gel onto my skin before smearing it with the ultrasound wand. "Your tattoos are beautiful," She murmured as she studied the screen.

"Thank you, they're all important to me; they mean something special to me," I said almost shyly.

"I see," She said, her eyes on Edward's name.

For whatever reason, I blushed. Everyone was silent, not even breathing as we listened to the sound of fast beating heartbeat fill the room.

"Hear that?" She asked, "That's your baby's heartbeat."

I squeezed Edward's hand tightly, staring at the screen, "Is...he okay? I mean, why is it beating so fast?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled reassuringly at me, "Babies heartbeats always beat on the faster side, honey, they're smaller and have to beat faster, it's perfectly normal," She told me and studied the screen again, moving the wand around and frowning in concentration, "Hmmm," She hummed.

"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with him?" I asked, my heart taking up speed.

Edward touched my face, "Shh, baby, it's okay," He murmured soothingly.

"Nothing's wrong, Izzy, there's just...there's two heartbeats," She told us.

"Two? Oh God! Our baby has two heartbeats? Can you fix it?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes, "You retard! She's saying I'm pregnant with twins! God, Edward, I didn't know you had super sperm!" I exclaimed.

"Twins? As in two babies?" He whispered.

I sighed heavily, "No, as in, one baby and a hamster, _yes_, two babies," I replied.

"Wow, that's...wow, two babies, well, that's good, I guess, now they have someone to play with and we won't feel bad leaving them alone since they have each other," Edward was talking to himself.

Victoria and I stared at him, amused.

"Edward!" I interrupted, "Can we finish the ultrasound now, baby?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes.

He laughed, tears filling his eyes too, "Of course," He agreed.

The rest of the ultrasound went great. Victoria told me that I was two months along, I had conceived in late September and my due date would be around May. Edward's birthday was in June, so it would be amazing to have the babies in May. I was considered 'high risk' since I was pregnant with twins and had a small uterus. I would have ultrasound appointments weekly to monitor my pregnancy.

The next thing Edward did was send our ultrasound picture of our twins to his parents with a message on the back:

**Mom & Dad,**

**Meet your grandkids.  
**

**X,  
**

**Edward and Izzy.  
**

.

.

.

_Breaking news!_

_Hello team Edward followers! We have some hot news and some exciting news! Our hot news is that we on Celeb Gossip 101 have the first pictures of Isabella and Edward out and about at club Fantasy Land, a known celeb hot spot. They were photographed entering the club and leaving the club. Edward dressed in black jeans, a navy button-up and his signature Doc Martens looked all kinds of delicious wrapped around Isabella who was in a very skin reveling red dress. Her gorgeous tattoos were on display for everyone to see. Witnesses say they danced with only each other and wouldn't leave each others sides.  
_

_"They danced and stared in each others eyes the whole time, it was so sweet," One club goer told us.  
_

_Another told us that they were dancing sexily with one another! "She was rubbing all over him and he was running his hands up her thighs, it was hot!"  
_

_So there's our hot news! Pretty hot, right? Our exciting news is that Isabella and Edward were photographed leaving New York's gyno for the celebs! Isabella was all bundled up warmly and Edward was his usual protective self as they walked in. They left wearing happy smiles. Could that mean...Yes! Isabella is pregnant! Sources tell us that Isabella is only a couple months pregnant with the couples first child.  
_

_"They're very excited to be parents! When Isabella told Edward she was pregnant, she knew he would be happy and supportive! She knows Edward will make the best dad!" A close friend told us.  
_

_So there you have it! Hot news and exciting news all in one! Aren't you lucky, team Edward-ers? And now team Isbella-ers? So, congratulations to the young couple! We're sure they'll make wonderful parents! We'll keep you updated on their progress!  
_

_Until next time!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys! Hurricane Sandy affected me ): I was right smack in the middle of the storm so we lost power and had some water damage and now...now we're getting a nor'easter which is a snow storm. I swear mother nature loves to mess with us over here on the east coast! Anyway, be safe and thank you for reading!  
**

**R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Crash into me- Dave Matthews Band  
**

**Touch your lips just so I know**  
** In your eyes, love, it glows so**  
** I'm bare boned and crazy for you**  
** When you come crash**  
** into me, baby**  
** And I come into you**  
** In a boys dream**  
** In a boys dream**

** If I've gone overboard**  
** Then I'm begging you**  
** to forgive me**  
** in my haste**  
** When I'm holding you so girl**  
** close to me.**

* * *

I was_ tired_.

I was tired and bitchy and just...not having any of it today. Everything and everyone was irritating me and I just wanted to punch everyone in the face, including Edward. Jake and I were asleep on the bed, curled around each other as I tried to sleep for at least a couple of hours. I was finding it harder to sleep these days. Edward for whatever reason decided he needed attention and put in all his efforts in bothering me.

"Do you need anything, baby?" He asked for the thirtieth time.

I opened my almost-asleep eyes and frowned at him, "Edward, all I need is to sleep," I mumbled.

"Okay, well, just let me know if you need anything and I'll get it for you," He told me.

I nodded, closing my heavy eyes again.

It was quiet again for a couple of seconds, "Baby? Does Jake need to be walked? I can do that," He offered.

I sighed dramatically and sat up, "Okay! I'm fucking awake!_ What do you want_?!" I screeched.

He held his hands up in defeat, "Never mind, I'll leave you alone, shesh, sorry," He muttered and left the room.

I groaned, closing my eyes again before climbing out of bed, "Have to deal with his emotions on top of my fucked up emotions, God damn it," I grumbled to myself as I made my way out of our huge room and into the living where I found Edward on the couch.

He didn't look up when I sat next to him.

I frowned, feeling the tears build, "Baby?" I whimpered.

He looked at me then, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks now.

His expression softened, "Don't shut me out, Izzy, please," He said and traced his thumb over my bottom lip.

I snuggled against him; resting my cheek against his warm chest and sighed contently, "I'm sorry, baby, please don't be mad at me, my hormones are making me crazy right now," I told him.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you, I love you and I love you for carrying our babies, I just don't want you to ever shut me out, I always want to know what you're thinking or feeling, it's important to me," He whispered back.

I sniffled, on the verge of crying again, "I promise I'll never shut you out, Edward, some times I just feel so overwhelmed I don't know what to do, I...what if there's nothing I can do? What if I'm always going to be fucked up like this? How will I be a good mother to our children? How will I be a good girlfriend or wife? How will I be any of those things?" I asked him, blurry eyed and a runny nose.

He shook his head, "You will be an amazing mother and an amazing wife, Izzy, from your experiences is where that amazing will come from, no one is perfect so I don't expect you to be but I know that together, together is where _we_ are amazing, baby, you and me, we're amazing," He told me, his eyes damp.

"I just want to be a good mother to our babies, Edward," I said quietly.

He cupped my face; forcing me to look at him, "You will be, baby, you'll be the best mother because you'll be their mother, they'll love you unconditionally because you're theirs and their yours," He promised me.

My heart expanded and thudded recklessly in my chest. I wiped my face before leaning in to kiss him deeply, trying to _thank him _in anyway I could. He pulled away, silently asking me with his eyes if I was okay; if I wanted this.

"Yes," I whispered before leaning back on the sofa.

He straddled my hips; brushing his hands across my stomach, "Our life is inside of you," He uttered softly.

I bit my lip, "Yes, Edward, our life, our babies, _ours_," I repeated.

"Be with me, Izzy, be mine forever, stay with me," He kissed my flat stomach.

"Yours," I arched into him, "Forever and ever, Edward."

He slipped off my sweatpants and sneaked his hand into my panties. I moaned, my hips coming up from the couch.

"So fucking gorgeous," He said as he watched his fingers disappear into me.

"Edward...please..._please_," I begged.

"Let me make you cum first," He told me roughly as he fucked me with his fingers.

I twisted; trying to get closer to him and his magical fingers but his left hand held my hip down.

"I need you," I cried, my body losing control and seizing up. I called out his name continuously as I came; my arms clutching at his forearms.

He didn't wait until I came down from my high. He ripped his jeans off and impaled me quickly. I shouted out; trying to move but his hands held my wrists down. I pushed my hips up; moving with his body.

"Oh, fuck, Izzy, it's so good, it's amazing," He grunted as his lean, strong body moved with mine.

"Yours," I whispered. I thought I was slowly losing my mind by all the emotions that were running through my veins and making me insane with lust and need.

"Mine," He told me as his hips rocked into mine roughly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted as I felt his hands on me; touching me.

I yanked my wrists free and grabbed Edward's hands. I placed it on my breast and told him to touch me. _I begged him_.

"_Fuck_, baby, I love you too, so much, give it to me, give me what's mine, I take it from your body and bring into mine and make it ours," He said twisting his hips so that he hit this impossible spot inside of me.

My mouth fell open and I let out a gasp/choke before I clawed at his arms, "Please, baby, please, I-I can't, I need it, I need _you_," I squeaked.

He finally let me. He rubbed my clit violently and bit my nipple. Light burst behind my eyes and I froze, my body trembling as I cried his name like I was dying. I probably was.

He fell on top of me, resting his weight against me, "God, Izzy, I love you," He panted, out of breath.

I stroked my fingers through his sweaty hair, "I love you, too, Edward, always."

"My beautiful girl, my love, my life."

.

.

.

Edward and I went out to eat at this fancy restaurant a couple hours away from our home.

Of course the paps were all over the place. I was annoyed by all the cameras and the intrusiveness.

"Over here, Edward! Isabella! Look over here!"

I exploded and gave them the finger, screaming, "Fuck off!"

"Baby," Edward tugged on me, "Come on, don't feed into it."

"I can't help it, Edward! They're always in our fucking faces! We aren't even that exciting, all we're doing is going out to eat for God's sake!" I growled.

"I know, baby, but it's just that because I'm in movies, they feel like they need to know what I do in every second of my life and that includes you because you're in my life now and forever; it's something that you get used to," He assured me.

I sighed heavily but nodded and leaned over to peck him, "Okay, baby, I understand, I'm just over-exaggerating," I told him.

He smiled and touched my stomach affectionately, "No, baby, you're not, you're just being protective and I understand," He replied and leaned to kiss me deeply.

I knew the paps were getting their fill; loving every minute of us touching and kissing. Whatever. I wouldn't let them ruin it for me. We went in to eat and I didn't realize how good Edward got treated just for having money and being who he was. There was a waiter near us at all times and I now knew what I looked like when I was waitress-ing. To be honest, I kind of missed it.

"So, this is how it was for you when I was _your_ waitress," I said teasingly.

He grinned lazily at me, "You still can be," He replied playfully.

I giggled, "Yeah, I bet you'd like that but sadly that's not going to happen, _you_ will be waiting on _me_ because soon I won't be able to even move," I told him, taking his hand in mine.

He snickered, "Good thing I like it when you can't move," He whispered into my ear; biting my earlobe and making me shiver.

I slapped at his arm, "Don't do that to me! You know I'm extra horny right now!" I exclaimed and I was pretty sure everyone in the restaurant heard me because they all looked our way. I buried my face in his shoulder and mumbled, "Kill me, please."

I felt his move shake with laughter as he shook his head, "Nope, can't do that, I love you too much, plus who would take care of our kids? You think I can do that by myself?" He demanded, his voice an octave higher.

I snorted, "I see why you really keep me around," I kidded.

He smiled, happy that I was teasing and myself again, "Oh, you know why I really keep you around, baby," He winked at me playfully.

"Hello, my name is Erin and I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with something to drink?" Erin, our waitress, asked us.

She was blonde with blue eyes and big fake boobs. Bitch.

Edward looked over at me; telling me to go first.

I pursed my lips, "Well, since my ego is prego I guess I can't have the booze anymore, so I guess I'll have a...sprite, please, that's the only thing that settles my stomach," I said, probably telling poor Fake Tits way too much information.

She didn't say anything about it though, she just smiled kindly at me, "And for you, sir?" She asked and totally leaned her cleavage into Edward's face.

Edward leaned away, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "I'll have the fall woodchuck, please," He said and grinned evilly at me because he knew I loved that beer.

Bastard.

"You dick! You know I love that beer!" I growled playfully at him.

Erin stared at us with wide eyes, "Shall I give you a moment to decide or are you ready to order?" She asked hesitantly.

Edward burst out laughing, "Don't look so scared, Erin, she's always like this and now it's worse since I knocked her up, but yes, please, give us another minute to decide," He said squeezing my hand under the table.

I smiled lovingly at him.

"Of course, I'll just go get your drinks for you then," Erin said and took off.

I snorted out a giggle, "I scared the poor girl," I remarked.

"That's nothing new for you, baby," He returned cheekily.

I gave him the finger; making him laugh loudly and shaking his head, "You're such an idiot; you better not give some of that idiot-ness to our babies," I warned him.

"Idiot-ness? Pretty sure that's not a word, babe," He told me matter-of-fact.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't make me hurt you in front of all these people, Edward Cullen," I threatened him.

He chewed on his lip, "You promise you'll hurt me later?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, feeling the heat cover my entire body, "Yes, but only if you promise to be a bad boy," I licked my lips at him.

"Oh, baby, you know I keep my promises," He winked at me again.

Erin came back with our drinks then, bursting our little Edward/Bella bubble.

"A sprite," She said setting in front of me, "And a fall woodchuck," She set the glass in front of Edward along with the bottle. Erin looked at us expectantly.

"Yes, Erin, we're ready to order, I'll have the steak, medium rare with the mashed potatoes and sauteed mushrooms, please," Edward ordered.

"And I'll have the chicken Caesar salad with the light dressing, please; thank you," I told her and handed her my menu.

"Thank you," She said collecting our menus, "I'll be right back with your orders."

"Was I like that when I was your waitress?" I asked Edward curiously.

He shook his head, "First off, you're gorgeous, Izzy, with a sexy as fuck body and you were confident with what you were doing," He answered.

I smiled, satisfied with his answer, "Good answer, baby, I like that."

Erin came back with our orders, placing mine roughly down in front of me before gingerly putting Edward's down in front of him and shoving her tits in his face.

I lost my cool and blew the fuck up, "Look, here, bitch! Get your fake tits outta my man's face! He doesn't want those plastic things, okay? If he wanted you he wouldn't be here with me! Got it? So back the fuck up!" I yelled.

Edward turned red but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal. Either way he was looking very sexy at the moment.

"Baby," He said standing up, "Let's go," He hissed and threw a hundred down on the table; telling Fake Tits to get the change as he pulled me with him.

We made it into the car and he drove crazily until he found a deserted lot.

He pulled me roughly toward him; kissing me wildly before telling me to get into the back. I followed his directions and wiggled my way into the back. There wasn't a lot of room but we made do. He yanked my skirt up and unbuttoned his jeans just enough to get his dick out. He gripped himself before plowing into me like an animal. I cried out; clinging onto his shoulders as I held onto him for dear life.

"You turn me so fucking much," He gritted out; moving his hips erratically.

I moaned and met his thrusts unevenly, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, Edward!" I screeched as my legs began to shake.

"Yelling at that fucking waitress, oh my God, it took everything for me not to jump you right then," He grunted as he jerked his body up and hitting that _spot_ that made me see God and hear angels and all of that.

"Jesus! Jesus! Ahhh! Edward! Edward! Unggg!" I wailed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself up.

He exhaled in surprise but groaned as my position made him go deeper, "Fuck, Izzy...I'm gonna cum," He warned me as his fingers trailed down my stomach and toward my clit.

When his fingers found their destination I screamed in delight, feeling every nerve ending shoot throughout my sensitive body.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh, Oh, _ohhhhhhhh_!" I was done; flying and falling and spinning out of control.

I fell back, the leather material sticking to my sweaty back and caught my breath.

"Damn, baby, you're an animal," Edward mumbled against my shoulder.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his damp hair, "Yeah, that's why you love me," I returned.

His lips curved up against my skin and he said, "I love you for so much more, Izzy, so much more."

"So much," I mimicked, content.

.

.

.

_Welcome, welcome, Isabella and Edward followers!_

_We have some juicy news for you here! First, we have pictures of Edward and Isabella out at a lunch. Isabella seemed to be irritated with the paps and let off some her steam by giving them the bird. Edward, her main man, was right there to calm her down though and gave her some of that good stuff, his lips (; After engaging in some heavy petting and making out, they proceeded to order their meals where we've been told by a source that the waitress was flirting with Edward.  
_

_"Oh yeah, the blonde waitress was being really rude and disrespectful to both Bella and Edward, I heard Bella warn her before she finally went off when the waitress shoved her chest into Edward's face! I would have done the same thing, it was completely out of line, I mean, that's her boyfriend and the father of her child, obviously young people weren't raised with manners nowadays," One witness said.  
_

_After that, Edward pulled 'Bella' out of the restaurant with him. This is where things get REALLY steamy, readers! Are you prepared for this? We have photos of Edward and Isabella doing the one-eyed monster in his car! That's right, you heard us! Somehow, the paps followed them into this deserted lot and took pictures of the car and the two moving around inside the car. We have pictures of Isabella on Edward's lap and then Isabella in the backseat with Edward on top of her. Obviously the two thought they were all alone but they weren't! The paps continued snapping the whole time which lasted twenty-five minutes! Damn, Edward Cullen is an energizer bunny! _

_We really wish these two would leak a sex tape! Hoooooooooooot! But until they do, you'll just have to enjoy these photos; I know I did!  
_

_Until next time, lovely readers!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Some drama unfolding! I hope y'all trust me (: R&R, please! Thank you for reading!  
**

**Also, this is unbeta-ed so all my mistakes are my own, forgive me!  
**

**Song: Outro- M83  
**

**I'm the king of my own land  
Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end  
Creatures of my dreams raise up and dance with me!  
Now and forever, I'm your king!**

* * *

_-I was ten again and laying in my bed with all the lights off. _

_There was another body next to me, not wanted but still there. He touched my still flat chest and made a noise in the back of his throat._

_"My, my, Isabella, you're growing up to be a beautiful young lady," He purred.  
_

_I wasn't though. I had no breasts and I was awkward still. I could have been confused for a boy with the way my hair was cut short and the way I wore my tom-boyish clothes. I kept my eyes closed as he fondled me; touching me in all the places I didn't want him to touch. His hand moved lower, creeping down my stomach and toward a place Renee always told me to never let anyone touch. Lower still and I tensed, my body freezing up in protest; not ready to experience this yet.  
_

_"This won't hurt a bit, Isabella," He purred and his hand slipped inside my underwear.-  
_

.

.

.

My eyes popped open; the dream always cutting off there.

I must have jerked because the next thing I knew I was on the floor; sobbing.

Edward rolled off the bed and onto the floor beside me, "Baby? What's the matter? What's wrong? Is it the babies? Please, tell me what's going on," He begged.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, it's nothing, please, just let me..." I tried to crawl away but he stopped me.

"Talk to me, Izzy, please, tell me what's wrong; let me help you!" He pleaded as he held me in his arms.

I sobbed on his bare hot shoulder, "I had a bad dream," I choked out.

"I'm here now, baby; I won't let anything happen to you ever again, please believe me...trust me," He whispered; kissing my temple and moving down my wet cheek.

I held onto him desperately as he rocked me until I stopped crying then my lips were on his and I was kissing him roughly, dangerously. We attacked each other; tearing at clothes and nails tearing at skin.

"Fuck," I pulled away, gasping, "Fuck me, Edward, please, fuck the pain away," I begged him as I rocked against him.

We didn't move off the floor. I got his boxers off and he ripped my panties until we were both panting and naked. I stayed on his lap; his strong thighs underneath me as I brought him deep inside of me.

"Shit," He exhaled and ran his fingers up and down my spine; causing me to shiver.

"Don't ever leave me, Edward," I choked out as I felt everything around me.

"Never, my love, never, God, I could never leave you," He shuddered when I squeezed my muscles.

"Promise me, promise you'll never leave," I exhaled out a sob.

He moved with me. Our bodies wrapped around one another, sweaty and gasping for air, as we clung.

"I promise," He said firmly as we moved in sync with each others bodies.

When I pulled, he pushed. When I jerked up, he deepened it in the most amazing way. It was like our bodies were meant to be. We were meant to be.

"Oh God! Oh God! I love you! I love you! Please, please, Edwarrrrrd!" I raised my arms up, my head thrown back with my eyes closed as I screamed out my pleasure...my pain...my everything for him. All for him.

He held onto me, his hips moving erratically as he found his moment of ecstasy. His lips attacked my neck; leaving marks that I knew made him happy to see. I wanted them there, they belonged there. I needed them there.

"Mark me, baby, fuck, make me yours!" I told him as I held the back of his head to my throat.

He moaned against my skin; making me tingle all over. We were still moving; still going. Unable to stop for anything. Nothing could stop us. When were in our eliminate. We were amazing when we were like this. This was our love. This was us. Edward and Izzy; nothing could pull us apart.

"Fuck! Iz! Let me..." He mumbled incoherently as his hips shot up and he professed his love for me as he came; falling apart around me, in me, all over me.

I held him as we stayed, breathing hard, on the floor for a minute longer.

"Jesus," He finally sighed, "Did that help you?" He asked, his cocky self back.

I smiled, freshly fucked and happy, "Oh, yes, baby, that was just what I needed," I purred and kissed his shoulder.

He smirked, "You'll be the death of me, Isabella, you know that?" He teased as he pressed a hand to his racing heart.

"Why, old man? Can't keep up?" I teased him right back.

He shoved me down playfully and started tickling my sides until I was squirming and the laughter was leaving me in loud bursts of air.

"Okay!" I screeched, "Okay!"

He had me pinned down; refusing to stop tickling me, "Okay what?" He said, his dangerous fingers still attacking my sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I wailed with laughter.

"Sorry for what?" He demanded. He was relentless!

"I'm sorry for calling you an old man and telling you you couldn't keep up! You can! You are a sex God! I love it when you fuck me with your huge cock!" I shouted, howling.

He stopped tickling me and leaned down to kiss me, "That last part was a nice touch," He whispered.

I stared at him, "I'm serious," I whispered back and wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling him down to me.

.

.

.

Edward had to go to a premiere for some upcoming movie and wanted me to go with him.

I was three months pregnant but already showing as if I were six months. I felt huge but I knew I would only get bigger. He was thrilled about it; always touching my belly and whispering beautiful things because he knew our babies could hear him. Edward had his team of people that dressed him and did his hair and stuff. Now, he had a team of people for me. I didn't think it was necessary but he said that people were cruel and expected you to look perfect on the red carpet. So, I had to sit for hours, getting my eyebrows plucked to perfection, my nails manicured, my face powdered and polished, my hair primped and styled until it fell over my shoulder in beautiful waves. I was wearing a gorgeous cap sleeve red Reem Acra gown. It showed off some of my back tattoos and a lot of cleavage which Edward was happy AND upset about.

"Baby, you look so fucking incredible right now," He told me as he nipped at my lips.

I giggled, _fucking giggled_, and pressed my lipstick stained lips against his face.

"Mizz Swan! Don't mess you make-up!" My stylist, Franco, scolded me in broken English.

I giggled again, "I can't help it, Franco, Mr. Cullen is just to irresistible, my lips need his skin," I told him and then blushed because, now I was just blurting anything and everything out!

Edward nodded in agreement, "It's true, Franco, ever since I knocked her up, she's been crazy in the bedroom," He said and winked. Winked!

I slapped his shoulder, "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I bellowed.

He smirked, "What, babe? It's true, this morning you were just all over me and I didn't even have to be the one to start it, I like it," He whispered into my ear and then bit my earlobe.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile because I did love making him happy, "Whatever, let's go," I said and stood up, my matching red heels making me a couple inches taller.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me to him, "If you feel uncomfortable or you get tired, let me know and we'll leave, we don't have to stay the whole time, I just need to show my face and take a couple pictures; I just want you to be there with me because...you are my girl now," He said and placed his hand on my stomach.

My emotions flooded me and I smiled a watery smile at him, "I am your girl, Edward, forever, I promise you that," I said and leaned into him.

He traced his fingers over the dark hickey on my neck; making me shiver, "This is proof and so is this," He said rubbing my belly in circles.

I leaned up on my toes to kiss and mumbled against his lips, "There will never be anyone else, my love."

"Never," He agreed.

"Okay! Okay!" Emmett said loudly as he came in with Rosalie on his arm, "Break up the sappy shit! I can't it anymore!" He teased.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He used to be romantic but then I married him," She explained.

"Will that happen to us?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head, "Of course not, we're so much more, we're everything," He whispered and licked the shell of my ear.

I bit my lip, "I'll remind you in eighty years," I told him.

Alice burst into the room then, six months pregnant (with only one baby) and gorgeous. To others we looked like we were around the same sixth month mark but that wasn't the case.

"Izzy!" She squealed and ran over to hug me; her belly pressed against mine, "Let's let the babies say hi," She said giggling cutely.

The babies shifted inside of me, trying to get comfortable; sending a sensation of guppies swimming around inside of me. Alice felt it and smiled.

"They're going to be best friends," I told her as I touched her huge belly.

She stroked my belly, "It was meant to be," She agreed.

Rosalie sighed longingly, "I want a baby but I don't want to gain all that weight," She pouted.

Emmett shook his head, his eyes wide, "How about we just make it through now?" He said and rubbed her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes again but kissed him sweetly, "Just you wait, Emm," She warned.

"Cullen party! McCarty party! Whitlock party! Are you ready?" One of the limo drivers asked, popping his head into the room.

I laughed at all the different 'parties'.

"We sure are, Ricky!" Alice yelled back and slipped her hand into mine, "We can sit together and talk baby stuff," She said to me as we walked.

I held my hand out blindly and felt Edward take it; squeezing it reassuringly.

The limo was huge so it could fit all six of us. It was nice. I sat beside Alice and Rose with my feet propped up on Edward's lap. He massaged my feet like the amazing boyfriend he was.

When we arrived to the event, it was insane. I wasn't prepared, even though Edward had told me all about it, for all of the paps and people shouting our names.

"Edward! Edward! Over here! How does it feel to know you're going to be a father? Are you excited? Edward!" Some of them shouted and others, "Jasper! Jasper! How do you feel about becoming a father? Emmett! Is it your turn next? How do you feel to see them having families? Isabella! How did you manage to get Edward? Was it a one night stand?"

We ignored them. I had to, especially since it wasn't just me anymore. I had to think about my babies now. I had to keep my stress level down and under control which meant I had to keep my anger under control. Easier said than done. I would try though. Edward had told me some stuff I could do. I had my I-Pod with me and listened to relaxing music as I held onto Edward's hand and we made our way through the mob of people. Everyone was screaming their names; holding signs that said 'Marry me' or 'Have my babies, Edward!'. They didn't upset me, they amused me. I got him, I got Edward Cullen and I could see why women would be jealous about that, hell, I would be too.

I wasn't tired, though my back killed me. I held my head high as I walked with Edward; holding his hand tightly. We stopped to take pictures. I smiled, being the proud girlfriend, and even kissed Edward for all the cameras.

"You doing okay, baby?" He asked me twenty minutes later.

I nodded, forcing a smile, "Yeah, babe, of course," I told him.

His eyes told me he didn't believe me, "You wanna sit?" He offered.

I nodded eagerly this time, "Please."

"Okay," He kept his grip on my hand as we zigged zagged through the crowd of people before finally making it to our assigned seats.

I lowered myself into the chair, thanking God that it was cushioned.

"You want something to drink, baby?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, please," I said in my 'little girl' voice that I saved for moments like these.

"Okay, I'll be right back," He told me and ventured off.

I sat patiently, looking around for Alice and Rose but couldn't see them over all the people. I stood up, moving toward a girl that looked like Alice from behind but when I reached her, I realized she was too tall and skinny to be Alice.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing a beat red.

"It's okay! Isabella, right? With Edward Cullen? You're so pretty in person!" She gushed.

I touched my hair nervously, "Oh, thanks, ummm, I'm looking for Alice Whitlock, have you seen her around here?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think she's in the bathroom!" The girl said and offered to walk me over there.

I smiled appreciatively at her, "Thank you, what was your name?" I asked.

"Lauren," She said and smiled widely at me; showing off her white teeth.

"Well, thank you so much for your help, Lauren," I said nicely and offered her my hand.

She reached out to take it; her eyes flicking behind me and when I went to turn and look, something sharp jabbed me in the arm.

"Ow!" I rubbed at the stinging on my left arm.

Suddenly, my head started to swim and I felt...weird. My eyes started to droop and I stumbled; catching myself on the wall. There were voices all around me and, before everything went black, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

.

.

.

_Breaking news! Breaking news!_

_Our beloved Isabella has been kidnapped! Isabella was last seen at the premiere of Shadows that take the night with boyfriend, Edward Cullen. She was wearing a gorgeous red cap sleeve red Reem Acra gown and red pumps. Reports say that she was with Cullen until he went to get her something to drink. When he came back, she was gone! Isabella is three months pregnant. This will be Edward and Isabella's first child. Police have been contacted and are doing everything in their power to find Isabella. _

_We'll keep you updated on the story!  
_

_Until then, lovely readers!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: Some drama unfolding! I hope y'all trust me (: R&R, please! Thank you for reading!  
**

**Also, this is unbeta-ed so all my mistakes are my own, forgive me!  
**

**Song: Avro Part- Tabula Rasa  
**

* * *

I could hear music playing faintly in the background; too low for me to tell what it was but loud enough to know it was music.

Someone was humming to it. Off-key and not in the rhythm. The humming was deep so I knew it was a man. I groaned, moving my heavy head to the side; unable to open my eyes. My head felt disconnected to my body and I forced my lead arms to move to my stomach, to reassure myself that my babies were still with me...still inside of me. I could feel the movement of guppies and felt my mouth stretch into a smile.

The humming stopped. "_Finally!_" The voice was annoyed.

I coughed, my throat dry and aching. I forced my eyes to open, even though they were blurry and I was groggy.

"Edward," I rasped; trying to focus but everything was spinning; including the African American man in front of me.

"Edward's not here, bitch," The man snapped at me.

I tried to sit up and that's when I realized my hands were tied as well as my feet.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"We've kidnapped you, duh," The woman, Lauren from the premiere, said.

"But why? What do you want?" My voice was gruff and cracked.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I tried to figure out why she looked different and then I realized, she had black hair at the premiere. A wig?

"For money, obviously," She retorted.

"Money? You want Edward's money? Why? Why would you jeopardize your freedom over money?" I wondered.

They had to be very desperate to risk it all for money.

"Because we have nothing to lose!" The man shrieked at me and then, I guess to prove some point, slapped me clear across the face.

I cried out; snapping away from him and falling back. "Please! I'm pregnant!" I told him.

He laughed, "Oh, I know! That's the reason why we kidnapped you! We have something Edward wants and he has something we want!" He said.

"Edward's not going to give you any money!" I yelled at him; spitting at him in defiance.

He jerked away from me and snarled at me, "You bitch! Edward will give me his fucking money or I'll kill you and your disgusting spawn!" He shouted and punched me in the side of the face.

The second his fist connected with my face, the lights went out.

.

.

.

The room was dimly lit when I opened my eyes.

I groaned; my head throbbed and my body ached.

"Hey," Lauren nudged her foot against mine.

A sob caught in my throat and I turned my head away from her.

"Isabella," She said and nudged me again, "Wake up, I got food for you."

"Please, _please_, let me go, you can't hurt my babies, I know you're not a bad person, Lauren, please," I begged her; the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Fine, if you're not going to eat then you need to go back to sleep," She growled and jabbed me with a needle.

Everything went dark.

.

.

.

"Isabella," A voice was calling my name.

At first I thought it was Edward and I slowly opened my eyes; even though it was painful.

"Isabella, wake up, we're going to let you see Edward," The voice growled.

I turned my head, mumbling as I tried to comprehend what was happening. Finally, when the room had stopped spinning, I lifted my heavy head and met evil blue eyes.

"Lauren," My voice was a whisper; I cleared it, "Can I have some water? Please?" I asked her.

She nodded, her hard eyes softening, "Of course, here, sit up a little," She said and helped me. Her hand stayed on my back while she helped me drink.

I gulped it down; almost choking in the process.

"Easy," Lauren whispered; smoothing my greasy hair back out of my face.

I started to sob; unable to hold it inside anymore. She shushed me and started to rock me in her arms.

"Please," I sobbed, gripping her pink shirt with dirty fingers.

"Just give us the money and we'll let you go, I promise," She told me.

"Okay, okay," I gasped for the air that wouldn't reach my lungs.

"Tyler!" Lauren screeched, "Get the webcam!"

Tyler brought a laptop with him and told Lauren to sit me up more so he could see my face better. She did as he told, which made me think, when she was away from him did she feel regret? The lights flicked on and I could finally see the room that I was being held in. I was in a room with white walls and on a bed, the sheets were a light blue.

Tyler grabbed a cellphone and made a call, "Edward Cullen? I want you to get onto your webcam so you can see Isabella," He growled and then hung up. He turned on the computer and then the webcam.

The computer screen lit up and suddenly, there was Edward's beautiful face; I started to sob.

"Izzy! Oh my God, baby! Are you okay?" He asked; his eyes were red as if he had also been crying.

I shook my head, "Edward," I whimpered.

"Hold on, baby, I'm coming to get you, I promise," He said roughly.

"I love you, Edward, no matter what, I fucking love you," I sobbed.

"Nothing's going to happen! Do you hear me? Nothing's going to happen! I love you! So fucking much, baby!" He said and Tyler snatched the computer away from me; slapping me across the face.

"Shut up, bitch! Stop fucking crying!" He yelled at me.

I started to scream, "STOP! FUCKING STOP!" which made him slap me even harder; which made Eward start screaming.

"Stop fucking hitting her, you motherfucker! I'll fucking kill you! You fucking cocksucker!"

Tyler smiled menacingly at the computer screen, "Edward, Edward, Edward, I wouldn't talk to me like that, your girlfriend and unborn babies are in my hands, I could fucking break her neck and kill them right now if I wanted to," He said.

I spat at him, hitting him in the face, "Fuck you, fucking dickhead!" I shouted.

He jerked back and smacked his hand toward my face; making me cry-out in pain.

"Don't fucking touch her! You're fucking dead, motherfucker!" Edward shouted, his eyes black and teeth bared.

"You have a week, Edward, or I'll slit her throat and cut out your babies and watch them bleed to death," Tyler said and then slammed the computer screen down. He glared at me, "Your boyfriend better pay...or you will."

.

.

.

The days passed by in a blur.

I didn't know what day it was. It could have been Saturday but I wasn't sure. I wasn't aware. Nothing made sense anymore. I stayed in that room, the room that kept me locked in my own hell. I hadn't eaten in a couple days. Lauren would come by a give me water, saying I needed it but whenever she tried to feed me, I refused. I didn't want anything from them. I was worried about my babies. What would happen to them? Would they die because I wasn't taking care of myself? What would I do if they did? Could I survive that? Tyler kept me drugged everyday so I couldn't 'mouth off'.

I was dreaming or maybe this was all a dream and soon I would wake up and be back with Edward. Safe and sound. I was so tired. My heavy eyelids couldn't hold themselves open. I gave in and let them close. It felt good; I wanted to cry. Suddenly, there was loud noises; shouting and crashing. I heard my name being called over and over but I couldn't respond. My tongue was too heavy and my body just wouldn't work.

"Izzy? Baby? Can you hear me?" I heard Edward's voice. I couldn't answer. I couldn't. "Baby, please, answer me, please, baby, tell me you're okay," He begged and I felt his hands on my skin; comforting me. "Why isn't she answering me? What's wrong with her?" He asked someone.

"Sir, you're going to have to move so we can do our job," Someone else said.

Then cold hands were on my skin. Something pricked my skin but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore. I couldn't feel it.

"B/P 95 over 60," Someone said.

"Administering fluids now," Someone else said.

"Let LH know ETA is ten minutes; victim is a nineteen year old female, unresponsive, B/P is 95 over 60," The first voice said.

"She's three months pregnant, with twins!" Edward shouted.

"Also, LH, victim is three months pregnant with twins," The second voice said over a scratchy radio.

"Copy that," A voice over the radio answered.

Then I was moving. My body being lifted and moved. I groaned. Finally making a noise.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Edward tried to touch me but they wouldn't let him; telling him to step back again.

We were in a car then; I could feel us bumping and speeding down the road with the loud sirens blaring. We jerked to a stop and I was moving again. Doors being pushed open and voices talking all at once. I tried to open my eyes but the lights were to bright so I kept them closed; my head pounding. The same things were being shouted, about my blood pressure and fluids and all of that.

"What are you doing? What are you giving her? She's pregnant, please!" Edward yelled.

"Mr. Cullen, please, sir, let us do our job and help your girlfriend!" A woman said.

Something else was pricked into my skin and then, I was out.

.

.

.

There was a thrumming sound.

I didn't know what it was or what was making it but I needed it to stop. Now.

"What the fuck is that noise?" I grumbled, annoyed and groggy.

"Baby? Baby! Oh, God, Izzy, fuck, I was so scared," Edward said and brushed his hand across my forehead.

I groaned, "Everything on my body hurts," I complained.

"Okay, okay, baby, let me get a nurse," He said and then left my side.

The nurse came in, "How are we feeling, honey?" She asked me.

"Like shit, my body hurts," I whimpered.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll get the doctor for you and see if she wants to give you something for the pain, she'll give you something that won't hurt the baby," She said and Edward sucked in a sharp breath.

I looked at him, my eyes hurting, "What? Edward? What?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

He shook his head, "Izzy..." He looked at the nurse.

The nurse touched my hand, "I'm sorry, honey, one of the babies, she didn't make it," She told me.

My chest caved and my lungs closed, "Wh...what? What? What the fuck is she saying, Edward? What is she saying?" I screeched.

"Baby," He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He chanted.

"Oh God, Oh God, no, no, Edward, not my baby! Not my baby!" I sobbed.

"You need to be strong now, Izzy, for your baby, he's still here and needs you," The nurse said.

"He?" I choked out, my bottom trembling.

Edward nodded, "He, we're having a son," He told me and held me.

I continued to sob. To sob for the son we were having and for the daughter we had lost.

"Don't let go," I cried; holding Edward tighter even though my body ached.

"I got you, baby, I got you; I'll never let you go."

And he didn't.

.

.

.

_Gooooood morning, lovely readers!_

_We have an update for you! Isabella has been found and is doing well in the hospital! From what we were told, the mom-to-be is doing well and so is the baby! We have reports from the police department saying they have the female accomplice, Lauren Bradly, 24, is in custody. The kidnapper, Tyler Crowley, 28, was killed on the scene of the crime; not cooperating with police and they had to use force. Bradly, 24, is being held at Albion Correctional Facility until her arraignment on Monday. We will keep you updated on how Isabella is doing and what is happening with Bradly. _

_More later, lovelies!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: R&R, please! Thank you for reading!  
**

**Also, this is unbeta-ed so all my mistakes are my own, forgive me!  
**

**Song: Lana Del Rey- Radio  
**

**Not even they can stop me now  
Boy, I'll be flying overhead  
Their heavy words can't bring me down  
Boy I've been raised from the dead**

**No one even knows how hard life was**  
**I don't even think about it now because**  
**I've finally found you**  
**Oh, sing it to me**

**Now my life is sweet like cinnamon**  
**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**  
**Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio**  
**(How do you like me now?).**

* * *

Edward became more protective than he already was.

When I asked him how he found me, he told me that it was my necklace.

"You know that diamond heart-shaped necklace I gave you?" I nodded. "I might have put a tracking device in it," He said looking guilty.

I couldn't be mad at him though because that was what saved my life. I just smiled and told him how happy I was that he did that.

"When we found you, God, Izzy, I thought...well, I thought I had lost you; it killed me, if you died, I don't know what I would do, I would die too," He told me.

I shook my head, "Enough talk about death, babe, I'm here and I'm okay, we're okay," I told him and placed his hand on my belly.

How weird it felt to go from such an active womb to just one baby moving. I would have to carry 'baby A', my daughter, to full-term with my son. I could feel him now, alive inside me and it was an amazing feeling. Some times I would just lay there with my hands on my belly, feeling him move and thrive inside my body. It was a miracle to me, for my body to expand and give this baby life. Life was a miracle. Even more so now with what everything that had just happened to us.

We were laying on our bed together, naked, with Edward drawling patterns on my stomach.

"So, I was going through the baby names book again and I saw one that I really loved; I wanted to see if you liked it too," I said, almost shyly.

"Baby, I'm sure if you like it then I will too," He said pressing his warm lips to the side of my neck.

"Ethan, it means strong, I thought it fit with everything that happened, plus I think it sounds really nice, Ethan Masen Cullen," I whispered.

His fingers stopped, "We're naming him after my brother?" He asked.

I leaned toward him so I could see his face, "Yeah? I thought that's what we would do anyway, you know, in memory of him, is that not what you want?" I asked, suddenly afraid I hit a nerve.

"Baby," His voice was thick with emotion, "That's amazing, you're so amazing, thank you for doing that for me; for my brother," His voice got lower and I felt his tears against my shoulder.

I snuggled closer to him, "I love you so much, Edward, I couldn't ever see my life without you, you're my second chance, God brought us together; nothing can tear us apart, not even death," I told him.

He kissed me, bruising my lips and making me feel so good. I knew he wanted to show me how much he loved me and I wanted that too. So I twisted in his arms and opened my legs in an invitation.

"Take what's yours," I whispered; watching him with heavy eyes.

My body was sensitive but that only made it better. I needed to feel this. To feel that Edward was still in my arms and real and loved me. He ran his fingers down my shoulders, his fingertips burning as they did. I wanted to sob. To let out all this emotion that I had built up inside of me; that belonged to Edward and always would. He turned me until my back was to his chest. He slipped into me from behind as his hand stayed on my chest, where my heart rested.

"I love you so fucking much, Izzy, it hurts some times; I'll love you forever, I don't want anyone else, I wanna be with you for the rest of forever," He said tenderly as he brought his other hand to where we were joined.

His hips moved in time with mine, our bodies in love with one another; knowing everything. He pushed up and hit that spot that made me crazy. I needed more though so I pulled away; making him complain before I straddled his thighs and told him to sit up. He pushed himself up and started rocking with me. This was my favorite position, our making love position, where we could both look into each others eyes with our chests pressed close. He leaned in; kissing me gently and sweetly.

"Soon I won't be able to do this," I told him as he put his hands on my belly.

"We'll figure it out, baby," He said; holding onto my hips as we rocked together.

"Together," I moaned, feeling that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"Always," He nibbled on neck- _which I loved_.

I moved harder, needing to get there, "God, Edward, I need you, I need you," I whimpered.

His hands held my shoulder, "I'm yours, baby, I have you, let go, please," He told me as his hips moved at their own pace.

My body shivered and I arched before crying out. I felt him grip me tighter and his hips jerked. The orgasm that spread through me was amazing and loving and one that I craved so much when I was with Edward. After that, we fell asleep in each others arms.

.

.

.

I finally saw the sun on Wednesday.

Edward decided he wanted to go for a walk in Central Park. So, we got Jake all situated and went out. The sun was out, even though it was cold as hell. The warmth from the sun felt beautiful; it took me a moment to move, my face tilting up towards the sky.

Edward's lips were suddenly on my skin as he whispered, "You're beautiful," in my ear.

Jake pulled against his leash, wanting to go.

"Jake," I warned and he stopped pulling; sitting on my feet like a good boy. I praised him.

"Do you want me to hold the leash, baby?" Edward asked me.

I knew he wanted to. He loved this dog more than anything else and Jake loved him. They were always together; never left each others sides.

"Sure, babe, that would be great," I said passing the thick, black rope leash to Edward.

Jake jumped around happily; barking as he jumped up on Edward.

"Don't let him do that, baby, because when Ethan comes, we can't have him being rough," I told him.

He nodded seriously and then knelt down, "Don't jump, Jake," He said calmly and believe or not, Jake listened.

I shook my head, "Why does he always listen to you?" I huffed.

"Always? Ha! That's funny! He doesn't, it's a rarity when someone listens to me, just you wait and see when Ethan comes, God, no one will listen," He said.

"Remember how I was messing around with Jake; training to teach him new tricks?" I asked him. He nodded. "Watch," I told him and then looked at Jake. "Jake, stick 'em up," I pointed my fingers, in the shape of guns, at him.

Jake sat up on his hind legs and stuck his paws in the air.

"Bang! You're dead!" I pretended to shoot him.

He made a circle before finally falling on his back.

"Whoo hoo! Good boy! Give him a treat, baby," I told Edward.

Edward fished a treat out of his pocket and gave it to him, "That was awesome! You taught him that?" He asked, surprised and awed.

"Yeah, it took him awhile to learn, he kept getting confused with it but he finally got it, it's cool, right?" I asked.

He nodded, his mouth still open, "Yeah, it's fuckin' awesome!" He exclaimed.

I giggled, "I love your dirty mouth," I whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," He said against my mouth.

I smiled, "I know."

"Now, I was wondering, do you think we could get another dog or would that be too much?" He asked as we started to walk.

I threaded my fingers through his, "I don't think it's too much, what kind of dog did you wanna get? You know Jake is going to be a big ass boy, right? Like close to two hundred pounds," I told him.

"Yeah, he's already a big ass boy, baby, do you know how much dog food we have to get?" He snickered, "Anyway, I was thinking a Bernese Mountain dog."

"You want another big ass dog?" I questioned.

"Why would we get a little dog? Jake needs someone to play with," He replied.

"That's true...yeah, okay, I love them, let's do it! You want someone to play with, Jake? Huh, baby?" I cooed at him. He barked happily. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed.

We walked with Jake through the park when I noticed several paparazzi snapping away.

"Ugh, look at those idiots, taking our pictures," I growled.

Edward rubbed my hand, "Ignore them, baby, they'll get their pictures and then leave us alone," He told me.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at Edward; his lean sexy body and his gorgeous face.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm just looking at you, I still can't believe you're mine," I said and cupped his cheek.

He smiled, "And you're mine," He said before leaning down and kissing me crazily. He pulled away, "Do you want to get married?" He whispered; slipping a ring onto my finger.

I smiled as I looked down at the gigantic rock on my finger before I threw my arms around his neck, "Fuck yeah, I wanna marry you!" I shouted and giggled.

He spun me around in a circle with Jake barking happily.

.

.

.

_Breaaaaaaaaking news!_

_We have breaking news, Isabella and Edward fans! We have just confirmed that Edward proposed to Isabella! That's right, our love birds are getting married! Ahhh! Are you as excited as we are? Holy gaping whales, this is awesome! Whoo hooo! Edward and Isabella were at Central park; walking their beloved pooch Jake when Edward randomly popped the question! Check out the pictures of Isabella jumping excitedly on Edward after he asked her to marry him! It's the sweetest thing ever! We are so excited to see their wedding; we know it's going to be A-freaking-MAZING! Babies and marriage and puppies! This couple keeps getting more exciting and exciting! We can't wait to see what else they have in-stored for us! We'll keep you updated!  
_

_Until then Edward and Isabella fans!  
_


End file.
